


Bandaged eyes.

by Nemi904



Series: Bandaged eyes. [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi904/pseuds/Nemi904
Summary: Tsuna no supo que paso, fue como un aturdimiento largo, su padre de la nada apareció y le dijo que prepare sus maletas. No pudo ver a su mama, pero, sabe que los sollozos que se escucharon en la casa antes de cerrar la puerta fueron de ella.Y  ahora...Y ahora esta sentado en este sillón, delante de dos personas. Una que se nombro; Mori Ougai y la otra que esta en silencio, sin mirar a nadie, llamada Dazai Osamu.En su aturdimiento solo capto una pocas palabras; 'Todo esta arreglado", "Boda", "Pacto de paz" y "No le quiten las vendas de los ojos a Tsuna"¿Menciono que pasa 24/7 con vendas en sus ojos?...Realmente tendría que arreglar sus prioridades y salir del aturdimiento.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dazai osamu / Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Bandaged eyes. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Capitulo 1.

— ¡U-Un mome-! ¡P-Papá! Espera...¿Qué haces? ¡Papá! — Gritó Tsuna sorprendido y un poco aterrado.

Iemitsu se pasea por toda su habitación, tomando cualquier cosa en su camino y metiéndolas en las maletas grandes arriba de la cama. Su papá acaba de llegar después de años de no aparecer, abrió la puerta de la casa y en el camino a la habitación lo interceptó, y arrastró.

No responde a sus preguntas, le ignora totalmente y hasta parece en automático. Tsuna, frunciendo el ceño, abrió la boca para gritarle.

— Nos vamos— Interrumpió Iemitsu.

Si sus ojos no estuvieran tapados por vendas y cerrados, seguramente hubiera parpadeado estúpidamente. De la nada dos hombres en traje aparecieron por sus costados, agarraron las maletas y hablaron con su papá, palabras que no registro.

Iemitsu sujeto su brazo llevándolo a la salida, si su papá no le quiere escuchar, hará todo lo posible para resistirse. Clavo sus pies en el suelo, su mano izquierda se agarró del borde y jalo su brazo derecho.

— ¡Para! ¡¿De que se trata esto?! — Exclamó mordiendo su labio inferior.

Su papá le miro, suspiro y se apretó el puente de su nariz— No hay tiempo para esto Tsunayoshi. 

Es raro escucharlo decir su nombre completo, Tsuna se resistió más cuando trataron de sacarlo de la casa.

— ¡No puedes aparecer así y llevarme! — Se quejo con exasperación, Tsuna _vio_ muchos hombres de negro afuera de su casa.

— Observame— Dijo su papá antes de cargarlo como un saco.

Tsuna no quiere ir ¿Y su mamá? ¿Dónde está? ¡¿En que está pensando Iemitsu?! ¡Cinco años de no verlo y cuando regresó, hace esto! Pataleo, grito y golpeó, sin embargo ninguna acción pareció funcionar. Al contrario, esas personas no parecen inmutarse.

Un sollozo.

Escucho un sollozo viniendo de la entrada, lo reconoce como su mamá. No es la primera vez que le oye llorar, sabe que no sera la ultima.

— ¡Mamá! — Gritó, y si fuera posible el sollozo se identificó más.

Su mamá, Nana, se limpia desesperadamente sus ojos. Tratando de detener las lágrimas, un guardia quiso tocarla para meterla en la casa, pero ella le rechazó al meterse sola. La puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo.

Fue metido en una limusina, dentro un hombre —Guardia— lo sujeto para que no se escape. Tsuna quedó incrédulo, no tiene idea de lo que está pasando, quiere regresar y consolar a Nana, decirle que está bien.

Si bien Tsuna puede ser un chico pequeño, más de lo normal, eso no significa que sus golpes duelan menos, eso lo sintió el hombre que le sujeta. Esté grito atrayendo la atención, porque Tsuna le dio un codazo en el estómago y un puntapié.

— ¡Suéltame! — Gritó alejándose.

— Arranca— Ordenó Iemitsu entrando.

La limusina arrancó fuerte, causando que Tsuna se tambalee. Las vendas en sus ojos están completamente quietas, pero el castaño abrió los ojos tras las vendas y los cerró frunciendo más el ceño.

Pudo ver que le están sacando de Namimori.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — Preguntó entre dientes.

Su papá contuvo un suspiro, cerró los ojos por minutos antes de abrirlos y mirarle. — Nono quiere que hagas algo. No, toda Vongola espera que lo hagas.

— ¿Toda Vongola? — Preguntó, su hermano y los amigos de éste pasaron por su cabeza— Pensé que yo no me metería en eso, se acordó que no entraría en la mafia.

— _Lo se_ — Dice, Tsuna pudo sentir niveles de frustración— Créeme Tsuna, no quiero que te involucres con Vongola — Fue una de las primeras personas en estar en de acuerdo— Pero otra mafia está causando problemas.

¿Que tiene que ver él en todo eso? Vongola tiene conexiones por todo el mundo, puede hacer desaparecer a esa mafia en un parpadeo.

— Ninguno de los dos bandos quiere iniciar una guerra innecesaria. — Explicó Iemitsu mirando por la ventana — Ellos... Ellos son usuarios de poder.

— ¿Usuarios de poder? — Pregunto confundido.

— No es la llama de la última voluntad— Aclaró cruzándose en brazos, negó con la cabeza—Es distinto, cada poder es diferente y tienen una condición. No tenemos tiempo para explicar, el punto es que se llevará un acuerdo de paz. Ellos no se meterán con nosotros y Vongola hará la vista ciega de sus acciones, mientras que no se salgan de control.

— ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo? — Preguntó tensándose, que no sea lo que piensa, que no sea lo que piensa, que no sea lo que piensa...

— Todo.

**< ><><><><>**

Tsuna siguió sin escuchar nada a su alrededor, su mente está en blanco y hasta el momento nada es capaz de sacarle de su aturdimiento. No sabe porque está en esa oficina elegante, cara y brillante, o de lo que están hablando tan seriamente su papá con ese hombre de sonrisa fría.

Recuerda vagamente los nombres de Mori Ougai y Dazai Osamu, luego su mente quedó congelada. Gracias a las vendas en sus ojos no parece que está perdido en sus pensamiento. Incluso con los vendajes sabe guiarse por cualquier entorno.

— Tsunayoshi— Llamó su papá, el castaño salió de su aturdimiento casi sin hacer movimientos bruscos. A tenido entrenamiento desde que tiene memoria.

—...¿Sí? — Preguntó, su tono de voz fue bajo pero se escuchó en toda la oficina.

Iemitsu le miró en silencio, quiere decir algo pero recuerda que está en presencia de otras personas. Se levanta del sillón sin decir nada, Tsuna se levantó también, solo para ser llevado a un abrazo.

—Tsuna, llámanos si tienes problemas — Le susurro al oído. — Dazai-kun te cuidara, ¿No es así? — Dijo mirando al costado, donde el nombrado Dazai sonrió y asintió.

— No tiene de qué preocuparse Vongola-san— Dijo esa voz hizo que Tsuna controlara su piel de gallina— Cuidare de Tsunayoshi-san.

¿Es malo decir que Tsuna no tiene ni idea de que exactamente le "cuidaran"? No sabe qué está pasando, Iemitsu no le explico nada más. Recuerda que en el camino le hicieron poner un traje sin saco, chaleco negro, camisa blanca y tanto el pantalón y los zapatos negros.

La puerta se cerró suavemente y él quedó con la mano en el aire, sin saber bien qué hacer se quedó quieto. Abrió y cerró su boca en un intento de llamar a su papá, pero, incluso su boca le traicionó.

— ¡Bien, bien! — Dijo el hombre, Mori, aplaudiendo— Tsunayoshi-kun~, acá Dazai-kun te llevará a la habitación. _Siéntete en casa_.— Enfatizó las palabras, Tsuna quiso no prestarle atención. Es difícil no hacerlo, ahora es consciente que está delante de dos personas de la mafia.

Dazai le miró con su único ojo desde la puerta, curioso por las vendas en los ojos del castaño. Vacilando se inclinó en modo de despedida, Tsuna sintió el asentimiento por parte de Mori y se enderezó.

Camino hasta el otro joven, que no parece tener más de 16 o 17, este siguió sonriendo. Sonrisa que hasta el momento no le gusta a Tsuna, es muy fría y falsa.

Todo este lugar no le gusta.

Solo quiere regresar a casa, donde Nana le espera y pueden hablar de cualquier cosa.

— Aquí estamos.— Dijo Dazai sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se metió mucho en ellos.

Hay algo en el tono de Dazai, un sentimiento que no reconoce, como si fuera forzado a hacer algo y se mordiera la lengua para no quejarse. Tampoco mira a Tsuna, y cuando lo hace es de reojo acompañado de un aire de desinterés.

—Um...¿Dazai-san...? — Pregunto Tsuna parado fuera del cuarto.

— ¿Que pasa Tsunayoshi-san? — Pregunto de espaldas, el saco en sus hombros se balanceo.

— Se que puede sonar descabellado.— Siguió Tsuna inseguro, Dazai se giró.— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué me vas a "cuidar"? ¿Que están planeando mi papá y Mori-san?

— ...— Dazai parpadeo con su único ojo, sorprendido al parecer— ¿No te explicaron nada?

Tsuna asintió—Me explicaron, bueno, la mayoría de las cosas —Suspiro— No sé cómo se llevará a cabo ese 'Tratado de paz'

— Un boda— Soltó sin dudarlo— Un matrimonio entre tú y yo. 


	2. Capitulo 2.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, también conocido como Tsuna por muchos, es un chico de 16 años. Estatura baja para su edad, cabello castaño que medio desafía a la gravedad, delgado pero con cuerpo esbelto.

Vive —Hasta hace unas horas— en Namimori junto a su mamá, Sawada Nana, tiene una vida pacífica y solitaria. Estudio en la casa, no tiene muchos amigos y los que tiene están en el extranjero con su hermano mayor. Fue intimidado cuando era pequeño gracias a que siempre lleva vendas en sus ojos, se burlaron de él por no poder 'ver', nadie excepto su mamá y su padrino vieron detrás de las vendas.

Fue hace un día y medio que su papá, Iemitsu Sawada, lo saco a la fuerza de la casa, obligándolo a empacar sus cosas y vestirse formal.

Solo para que... Lo comprometan sin su consentimiento, y con un desconocido. Todo para un tratado de paz entre Vongola y la Port Mafia.

Dicho desconocido que le sonríe despreocupado desde la cama donde está sentado, cruzado de piernas, y Tsuna puede dar por sentado que ya tiene algo en contra de esa sonrisa.

— Entonces, Tsunayoshi-san— Hablo Dazai sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

— ¿Que quieres saber? — Quiso preguntar, frunció su ceño y miró a otra parte— Lo que piense no importa.

— Mnm~ — Tarareo el castaño rojizo — La boda se llevará a cabo pasado mañana.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Pregunto Tsuna tensandose.

Casarse con alguien es algo nunca pensó Tsuna, bueno, no tan pronto y en esas circunstancias. Por muchos que quiera enojarse con Vongola, está preocupado por los resultado de no llevar a cabo el tratado. Muchas personas se verán envueltas en una guerra entre mafias, no le gusta involucrar a civiles.

— Fue a pedido del noveno Vongola— Dijo feliz Dazai mirando sus uñas, como si fuera lo más interesante en esa habitación, habitación matrimonial.

Tsuna suspiro—Abuelo...—Murmuró entre dientes.

Dazai salto de la cama y se estiró como un gato—Por mucho que me gustaría seguir hablando con mi adorable futuro esposo—No le creyó ni una palabra—Tengo una misión que completar.

Tsuna le vio salir de la habitación, y cuando lo hizo todo su cuerpo se relajo. Ese hombre piensa mucho en la muerte, le puede ver en su ojo, toda su postura refleja a alguien que no ha visto más allá de la mafia.

Sus maletas están en la entrada, se levantó y las puso en la cama de dos plazas —Cama con sábanas de seda, tiene el presentimiento de que es culpa de Vongola—, no quiere desempacar, solo busco entre la ropa su celular.

Una vez que lo tomo sintió como este vibra, tiene 99+ llamadas perdidas de su padrino. Sin contenerse sonrió atendiendo.

— || Tsunayoshi. || — Dijo una voz seria.

— ¿Por que yo? — Fue lo primero que preguntó— Pensé que no me meterían en los asuntos de Vongola ¡No quiere estar en la mafia! —Exclamó nervioso, no quiere nada de esto —Papá solo me sacó de casa y me trajo hasta la Port Mafia ¡Para casarme!

La otra persona siseo, jurando en lo bajo matar a Baka-Iemitsu— || No se me informo de esto por orden de Nono, me entere hace una hora || —Gruñó— || No puedo romper el matrimonio|| —Las palabras salieron amargas, a su padrino no le gusta no poder hacer algo — || Escúchame Tsunayoshi, tengo órdenes de no ir a buscarte, pero puedo advertirte. La Port Mafia es peligrosa, sus habilidades no están en nuestros registros y Nono no quiere arriesgar a los civiles. Mori Ougai es alguien de sangre fría, no dudara en matar. Este matrimonio nos asegura tiempo, años quizás, si todo va bien || — Tsuna se sentó en el borde de su cama apretando el celular— || Ellos no pueden hacer algo contra las llamas, nosotros si con sus habilidades. Dazai Osamu, tu prometido, tiene el poder de anular las habilidades; No contra las llamas. Estarás bien|| —Se escucho sorbo, esta tomando café— ||Nadie puede visitarte, por tres años. Una condición de Mori, quien sabe que está pensando ese hombre||

— ¿Cómo está mamá? — Preguntó ignorando el tirón en su corazón — Estaba llorando cuando me fui.

— || Ignorando la existencia de Bakamitsu. || — Sono plano, pero Tsuna sintió el nivel de sadismo — ||Saco todas las cosas de Bakamitsu y está dudando en pedirle el divorcio.||

El castaño sintió lástima por su papá. No puede quejarse, la pobre mujer sufrió mucho por su culpa; primero le arrebató a su primogénito, Nana lo tolero ya que Tsuna tenía meses en ese momento. Ahora que saco a la fuerza a su segundo hijo, se lo llevó lejos para que se casara con una persona que conoció ese mismo día.

Tsuna suspiro acostándose en la cama, jugó con las vendas en sus ojos y tarareo. Puede imaginarse a su padrino sentado con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del tarareo para calmar su enojo.

— || No te quites las vendas, por nada.|| — Dijo su padrino serio.

— Lo sé— Asintió determinado, no importó que el otro no pueda mirarlo — ¿Tengo que intentar que este matrimonio funcione? — Pregunto al aire.

No quiere vivir infeliz, incluso dentro de la mafia. Dazai no parece ser mala persona, es increíblemente atractivo — Lo acepta— vestido de traje, las vendas incluidas. La mirada en su ojo le recuerda a la que su padrino tuvo una vez, la mayoría del tiempo la oculta, cuando le trataron de secuestrar. En ese tiempo su mamá y él eran ignorantes del mundo que su papá y su hermano viven día a día.

— ||Depende de ti. || — Contestó su padrino— || Si ves que vale la pena intentarlo, el hermano del Décimo Vongola no puede dudar, no estaremos presentes si pasa algo, estaríamos rompiendo el tratado||

Tsuna sintió un vació en su pecho al pensar que no podrá ver a sus amigos y familia por tres años. El es un cielo, poderoso en eso, no puede soportar la idea de estar lejos de su familia. Si bien no armonizo todavía, eso no significa que la constante presencia de los elementos no le haga falta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Dazai, quien lleva una sonrisa en su cara y su ropa está manchada de... Sangre. No suya, eso está claro. Su personalidad alegre e infantil casi le hace olvidar su aspecto.

— Oh, Tsunayoshi-san~ — Cantó entrando, la venda en su ojo derecho esta impecable a diferencia de su camisa.

— Te llamaré más tarde— Le dijo a su padrino, siente la mirada de Dazai en su persona. Colgó tras escuchar un gruñido por parte del otro.

— ¿Alguien importante? — Preguntó sonriendo infantil, aunque Tsuna sintió la presión en sus palabras.

— Mi padrino.— Contestó con sinceridad. Ignoro la presión anterior, no es la primera vez que habla con alguien de la mafia.

Dazai camino hasta quedar frente suyo, el castaño no se sentó correctamente, quedó recostado. Se tensó visiblemente al ver que Dazai se subió a la cama, arriba suyo, sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y una mano a su derecha.

Su mano izquierda se posó en las vendas de sus ojos, jugando con el borde y metiendo su dedo pulgar dentro del vendaje.

— Me pregunto— Hablo interesado, ese interés es peligroso y sintiendo eso el castaño no se movió, no por miedo— ¿Que estas ocultando?

— Eres alguien curioso Dazai-san— Murmuro en lo bajó, sacó la mano del joven de su venda— Pero no puedo dejar que veas.

— Ya veremos— Dice, sonó casi como un silbido, su sonrisa es astuta— Vongola nos entregó un cielo tan joven, es gracioso ¿No es así?

— Sinceramente no— Respondió frunciendo el ceño, Dazai sonrió más por eso— Vongola se vio presionada a aceptar este tratado.

— Ustedes son predecibles, si amenazamos a los civiles aceptaran—Se burló— Pero es interesante como pueden pensar las cosas con calma sabiendo que en cualquier momento podemos soltar un perro y adiós civiles. No tienen idea de las cosas que puede hacer la Port Mafia.

— Y ustedes no saben de Vongola — Corto Tsuna, el otro enarco una de sus cejas — No te equivoques, no les tememos, nadie en siglos sabe de lo que Vongola es capaz. No son rivales.


	3. Capitulo 3.

Una horas antes de la "boda", que solo es firmar unos papeles frente a gente importante de la Port Mafia y Vongola, Tsuna se encontró con dos personas. Una que le manda miradas de muerte, la otra se le quedo viendo —Sus vendas, en realidad— antes de burlarse e irse.

Dazai, sentado al lado suyo, se rió de su confusión y ceño fruncido. Como representante de Vongola, descubrió, solo son el Noveno y su papá.

Fue vestido por una mujer llamada Kouyou Ozaki, que le alago por ser bello y adorable —Casi muere de la vergüenza— antes de entregarle un kimono matrimonial. Sin importarle sus quejas, le pintaron los labios, ojos y en el mismo momento le hicieron aretes. Ni se dio cuenta, fue rápido y sin dolor, casi piensa que tuvo los agujeros todo el tiempo.

No hablo mucho con Dazai después de esa charla, diablos, apenas y salió del cuarto. El castaño rojizo siguió con sus misiones, llegando con la ropa manchada de sangre y algunas veces su rostro. Duermen en la misma cama, de espaldas y sin decirse nada.

Pero Dazai está muy interesado en saber que esconde debajo de sus vendas, y Tsuna le contraataca con querer saber qué esconden las vendas del miembro de la mafia. Dejando a esté refunfuñando y quejándose.

— Tsunayoshi-kun.— Dice Nono entrando al vestidor, su cara está teñida de tristeza.

— Abuelo.— Dijo Tsuna girando para mirarlo, sus vendas y su kimono hacen juego.

Kouyou decidió para sí misma que Tsuna usaría kimonos a partir de ahora, se decidió que el castaño entrenaría bajo el ala de la mujer. Sus alumnos deben tener elegancia y ser bellos, tan peligrosamente hermosos, Tsunayoshi se adapta a la segunda pero tiene que trabajar en la primera.

— Señor Vongola— Saludo Kouyou haciendo una elegante reverencia, miró entre los dos antes de salir del vestidor.

— ¿Como estas, Tsunayoshi-kun? — Pregunto amable Nono.

— Lo mejor que puedo estar en día de mi boda no deseada—Contesto suspirando, miró por la ventana y apretó sus manos, hoy sellan su destino.

Una manos arrugadas y amables tomaron las suya, Nono le da una sonrisa triste. Tsuna sabe que Nono está peor que él, no le gusta la idea de entregar a uno de sus nietos para finalizar un tratado de paz.

— Lo siento— Se disculpó— Muchas personas se verán envueltas en este problema, este tratado es la salida más fácil. No podemos subestimar a la Port Mafia, necesitamos tenerlos controlados.

La intuición de Tsuna se alertó, Nono está dejando mucha responsabilidad en sus jóvenes manos.

— Tu responsabilidad tiene un puesto en Vongola— Informó su abuelo, no, Vongola Nono, el jefe del bajo mundo — Y es hora de que tu padre se retire.

La respiración de Tsuna se detuvo, no fue entrenado para esto. Diablos, solo le entrenaron para defensa propia, no para tener un puesto tan alto. Ni siquiera quiere estar en la mafia, es algo que declaro desde muy pequeño.

— Tsunayoshi-kun, desde ahora eres el jefe de CEDEF— Ordenó, no hay paso para negarse

— P-Pero... ¿Qué pasará con papá? — Preguntó tragando el nudo en su garganta, sus manos se tensaron en las de Nono, el anciano les dio un apretón suave.

— Eso...— Rió entre dientes— Nana quiere encargarse personalmente de él.

Tsuna no pudo evitarlo, se rió, su cuerpo se relajo un poco. Su mente vagó a la orden del Noveno, ser el jefe de CEDEF, su misión eterna de estar pegado a Dazai Osamu le dio una posición fuerte en la mafia.

— Todo lo que tenga que ver con tu cargo será enviado— Explico Nono — Me gustaría que alguien se quedara contigo, pero Mori quiso un acto de fe ciega. Dejar al hermano menor del Décimo Vongola sin nadie en la Port Mafia, esa fue su condición.

Eso se lo dijo su padrino. Tsuna _miro_ a los ojos de su abuelo, Nono puede sentir la mirada de su nieto incluso detrás de esas vendas. Muchos han llamado a Tsuna "El cielo que todo lo abarca" por muchas razones.

— Tsuna, Nono— Dijo Iemitsu entrando, miró a su hijo y luego a su jefe — Ya es hora.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo asintieron, Tsuna tomo a Nono del brazo y junto a su papá avanzaron. Con cada paso que da, sus nervios van subiendo cada vez más, aprieta el brazo de su abuelo y los adultos le miran de reojo. Nadie puede ver sus ojos, agradece por eso, ya que los está cerrando fuertemente.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse, inhalo y exhalo un par de veces, Iemitsu y Nono lo notaron, no dijeron nada.

Su papá le apretó el hombro antes de entrar primero a la oficina, donde la "ceremonia" se hará. Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de decirle algo, solo _miro_ la espalda de Iemitsu.

Cuando entre a esta oficina dará el último paso, cuando firme ese papel su destino estará sellado. No puede divorciarse de Dazai aunque quiera, eso es romper el tratado y la guerra entre mafias estallaría.

— Yo no tengo autoridad en este lugar, ¿No? — Pregunto en un susurro.

Nono negó con la cabeza.— No, te trataran como un invitado muy importante. Se te informará de todo, no harás misiones y tampoco dirigirás un grupo.

— Entiendo — Básicamente solo vivirá en ese lugar, tiene que vigilar que el tratado no se rompa, dirigir CEDEF y convivir con Dazai en el mismo cuarto.

Las dos puerta se abrieron en par, Tsuna medio bajo la cabeza pero luego del apretón de Nono la levantó. Esta Morí al lado de Dazai, a cierta distancia están los miembros importantes de la Port Mafia — También esas dos personas que le visitaron antes, uno lo quiere matar con la mirada y el otro parece aburrido.— Kouyou sonríe por su trabajo. Mientras que al otro lado solo está su papá, parándose recto como un miembro de Vongola, orgulloso.

Dazai tiene su sonrisa en sus labios, su traje cambio a ser un kimono negro y las vendas siguen donde están. Tsuna sabe que una vez que esta situación acabe se cambiará al traje que lleva siempre, seguramente no verá ese kimono negro por mucho tiempo.

Vio como el castaño rojizo alzó la mano, Tsuna levantó su pequeña mano y la colocó sobre la de Dazai. Este la atrajo en una delicadeza que le sorprendió, no parece una persona delicada y menos que haga esa clase de tratos a alguien.

Ocultando su asombro bajo una cara de poker, entrelazo su brazo con el del miembro de la Port mafia y desconectar su mente de las palabras que dice Mori. Sabe qué dirá, los acuerdos entre las dos mafias —Cosa que ya sabe—y amenazas ocultas en palabras.

— Dazai Osamu, ¿Aceptas como esposo a Sawada Tsunayoshi para amarlo, respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad? — Pregunto Nono Vongola, miró directamente a los ojos de Dazai, este sonrió.

— Acepto.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿Aceptas como marido a Dazai Osamu para amarlo, respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad? — Pregunto Mori mirándolo con la misma intensidad, aunque no puede ver sus ojos.

— Acepto— Su voz es suave, y nuevamente sonó en toda la oficina.

Mori con su fría sonrisa y hueca, le paso una pluma a Dazai, todos ignoraron sus opiniones, todos ignoran que solo tienen 16 años, pero ninguno de los dos puede hacer algo, el peso de una guerra cae en sus hombros. Tienen que firmar antes de ponerse las alianzas.

Dazai firmó el tratado sin soltar su brazo, su rostro es neutral. Le paso la pluma a Tsuna, él la tomó luego de una pequeña y casi imperceptible pausa, donde sintió los ojos de Dazai sobre los suyos cerrados.

Se soltó de su brazo, _miró_ los papeles sobre la mesa y firmo, miro como la pluma lineo su firma. Cuando termino se quedo _viendo_ los papeles, contuvo el aliento y se paró otra vez al lado de Dazai.

Está oficialmente casado con Dazai Osamu.


	4. Capitulo 4.

Conocer a Chuuya — Nakahara Chuuya—fue más entretenido de lo que pensó, le recuerda muchos a unos de los amigos de su hermanos, esa capacidad de enojarse tan rápido pero al mismo tiempo poder ser agradable.

Al parecer el chico, tiene un año más que él, le asumió como otra persona que desperdicia vendas.

Es compañero de Dazai, por eso no fue extraño verlos juntos peleando. Ya que está casado con el maniático suicida —Fue un gran shock descubrir este detalle— era cuestión de tiempo que se presenten formalmente y tener mejor impresión que la primera.

Ya ha pasado una semana y media desde que está en la Port Mafia. Sabe que Vongola y esta mafia son diferente, aun así sigue siendo espeluznante escuchar a los subordinados hablar de la muerte como un hecho cotidiano.

Chuuya también fue alumno de Kouyou, su sensei en este momento. La cual quiere entrenarlo para ser un Yamato Nadeshiko versión masculina, le enseña de todo. Tiene que usar kimonos 24/7, su guardarropa fue reemplazado por esas prendas.

Tsuna tuvo entrenamiento con su padrino, sabe defenderse bien. Antes que su abuelo y Iemitsu se fueran le dijeron que tiene estrictamente prohibido usar sus llamar, excepto en casos especiales, los cuales quedan a su juicio.

En general, cayó en una rutina. Levantarse, no ver a Dazai, desayunar en el cuarto, entrenar, descansar, entrenar, cenar, bañarse, irse a dormir y por la noche sentir como su _marido_ vuelve. Puede decirse que para más tiempo con Kouyou que otra persona, cada tanto habla con Chuuya, pero nada de Dazai.

— Tsunayoshi, no creo que esa tela tenga la culpa de tus problemas.— Dijo Kouyou desde su sillón, los dos están bordando.

Tsuna suspiro y soltó la tela— Lo siento.

— ¿Que pasa? Algo te está atormentando.— Alzó una ceja de forma elegante, algo digno de una mujer como ella.

—Oh.— Soltó sin querer, se tapó la boca con la manga— No es nada.— Dijo cortés.

— No te distraes con facilidad Tsunayoshi.— Declaró obvia, dejó su detalladamente hermoso bordado a su costado y se asomo en poco al borde al sillón — ¿Tiene que ver con Dazai?

Tsuna asintió— Él es el problema, me ignora por completo.

— ¿Eso te molesta? — Le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

El castaño se sonrojo y frunció el ceño, se puso nervioso — Me molesta, pero no de esa forma Kouyou-sensei.

— Ah.— Sonó decepcionada.

— Esta bien que no tenga interés en este matrimonio, me molesta que no me pueda ver como persona y no solo como la persona con la que fue forzado a casarse.— Explicó mirando hacia la ventana, el día está lindo—No tiene que fingir que me ama cuando no es así.

— Entiendo— Asintió con la cabeza.

Kouyou es la persona que pasa más tiempo con Tsuna, por lo tanto ya puede saber como es la personalidad del castaño, dice algo con claridad; "Este chico no debe estar en la mafia". Tsuna es un cielo, uno cálido y acogedor, que tranquiliza con su presencia. Ella sabe todo eso de primera mano.

Va a tener que hablar con Dazai, o tratar de hacerlo.

— Hablaré con él.— Dijo Kouyou sonriendo cortes.

— ¡Ah! No hace falta Sensei— Negó apresurado, ella se rió.— Es algo que tengo que hablar yo con Dazai-san —Apretó sus puños en alto para mostrar determinación, le saco otra sonrisa a Kouyou.

**< ><><><>**

— ¡Chuuya-san! — Saludo Tsuna sonriendo, el nombrado se giró y sonrió suave.

— Tsuna.— Devolvió el saludo, el castaño sonrió, más al escuchar su nombre y suspiro contento. 

— Al fin alguien que me llama así. — Dice riendo entre dientes, se tapó mitad de cara con el kimono blanco estampado de mariposas violetas.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto alzando una de sus cejas, riendo internamente por el comentario anterior.

— Estoy buscando al maniático sui- Paro su desliz, se sonrojó bajando la cabeza.

Chuuya no sabe si reírse o mostrar una mueca por quien está buscando.— ¿Dazai? — Hizo memoria— El idiota debe estar en tu cuarto, volvió de otra misión, a estado haciendo eso por un tiempo.

— ¿Ignorarme? — Soltó cortante frunciendo el ceño, Chuuya parpadeo por el comentario y sonrió de medio lado.

— No, bueno, además de eso— Se burló, Tsuna bufo— Está tomando muchas misión, ahora veo que quería evitarte.

Tsuna suspiro negando con la cabeza, sus labios formaron un línea curvada—Gracias, Chuuya-san.

— Dime solo Chuuya— Dijo metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y bajando su sombrero, al castaño le gusta la vestimenta del mafioso. Tsuna le sonrió, es una de las pocas personas en la Port Mafia que le a visto hacerlo. La mayoría de los subordinados ya le conocen por ser el esposo de Dazai Osamu, solo se inclinan ante su presencia y se van lo antes posible.

Se despidió con la mano del mafioso, camino de regreso a su cuarto. Girando una curva se vio golpeado fuertemente contra algo duro. Levantó su cara para ver al chico que el día de su boda le clavaba cuchillos con la mirada.

— Uh... Lo siento— Se disculpó levantándose y haciendo una reverencia, el chico no respondió, es más, le ignoro dándose vuelta y tosiendo en el camino — _¿Que pasa con él? ¿Le hice algo?_ — Se preguntó confundido.

Regreso a su andar con su cabeza llena de pregunta, llegando a su habitación aceleró el paso y abrió la puerta sin golpear, después de todo Tsuna también duerme en esa habitación.

Al entrar se quedo totalmente sorprendido, su cuerpo se congeló. Dazai si estaba en la habitación... Esta... Estaba cambiándose.

Los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron cuando su _queridísimo marido_ le sonrió, dio pasos hacia atrás chocando con la puerta que no recuerda haber cerrado, tapó su cara con su kimono, ocultando su sonrojo abrasador.

— ¡Cámbiate en el baño! — Gritó sin mirarlo, apretó sus ojos sintiendo sus mejillas quemar.

— Pero Tsunayoshi-san~ — Dazai sonó cerca, demasiado cerca— Tu fuiste quien interrumpió en la habitación— Se burló.

— O-Oh... C-Claro— Murmuró dándose vuelta para abrir la puerta e irse, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por la mano que cerró de golpe la puerta.

Tsuna se tenso, no quiere darse vuelta, sabe que Dazai le está sonriendo con astucia. Apretó sus labios tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, no es bueno en eso. Si hay algo que no pudo aprender bien del entrenamiento de su padrino, fue no poder controlar sus sentimiento y que estos se ven reflejados en su cuerpo.

Dazai le giró lentamente, Tsuna se dejó pero no le _miro_ , solo giro su cara para el costado. Escucho la risa entre dientes de su marido, este tiene una de sus manos agarrando su muñeca, sin darle espacio para escapar.

— Tsunayoshi-san~ — Cantó, su tono es bajo y travieso.

— ¿Q-Qué? — Tartamudeó sin mirarle, su mano libre siguió tapando su cara.

— Eres adorable, ¿Lo sabías?

Tsuna levantó la cara rápido, él _no_ es adorable, y se arrepintió de hacerlo. Sus labios se vieron envueltos en una suavidad que tardó en registrar, sus ojos detrás de la venda se abrieron sorprendido y luego los cerró fuertemente. Trato de separarse, pero Dazai paso sus manos a sus caderas y le sostuvo, golpeó los hombros del castaño rojizo.

— ¡Mnm! — "Dijo" cuando sintió que Dazai le mordió el labio, este ahueco su espalda baja, se separó lo suficiente para abrir la boca, el mafioso aprovecho esto nuevamente.

Le dio un beso que le hizo fallar las piernas y sus golpes, sintió a Dazai reírse contra sus labios antes de deslizarse por su pequeña boca. Apretó los brazos de su marido, su cuerpo tensado se apoyó contra la puerta, donde la proximidad entre sus cuerpos se intensificó.

Dazai se alejó con una sonrisa satisfecha, Tsuna bajo la cabeza y ocultándose bajo su pelo, las manos del mafioso acariciaron sus mejillas. Un gesto burlón.

— Beso de boda tardío— Le susurro al oído antes de alejar, se acomodo la camisa y le beso la mejilla cuando se fue.

Tsuna se quedó quieto, asimilando todo lo que acaba de pasar, presiono la manga de su kimono sobre sus labios y el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se fue. Momento después un signo de enojo se vio, apretó sus manos y cerró la habitación con llave.

¡Se burló de él! ¡Lo engañó para besarle!

Es definitivo; Dazai Osamu no duerme esta noche en el cuarto. 


	5. Capitulo 5.

Dazai no volvió a pisar el cuarto, todos en la Port Mafia se dieron cuenta de que hizo enojar al castaño, cosa que es sorprendente. En todo el tiempo que el marido del mafioso a estado viviendo con ellos fue fácil ver que el chico es alguien agradable. 

Grita de lejos que no debe estar en la mafia, y las personas que le conocen —Que son pocas— Reconocen la interminable paciencia que tiene Tsuna. Puede soportar a Chuuya enojado, eso es decir algo. 

Pero, ahora no es Dazai quien ignora a Tsuna, es al revés. El castaño rojizo solo sonríe de forma misteriosa cada vez que le preguntan, no se ve arrepentido, y cuando le preguntan a Tsuna este se sonroja frunciendo el ceño. Ninguno responde. 

Después del beso robado en la habitación el mafioso le busca, tratando de llamarle la atención para luego quejarse por ser ignorado. Le abraza por la espalda, pasa sus manos por sus caderas, hombros o pecho. Una completa invasión de espacio personal, cosa que hace que Tsuna se sonroje locamente y se queje. 

No puede mantener su fachada tranquila que le está enseñando Kouyou-sensei por culpa de Dazai. Su maestra se ríe, pero sigue siendo estricta. 

Y Chuuya, bueno, Chuuya esa enojado. Ya no puede pasar tanto tiempo con su nuevo amigo sin que Dazai aparezca y una pelea comience. Hay otra persona que está enojado con ellos, más bien, su odio va por completo a Tsuna. 

Akutagawa.

Pudo saber el nombre gracias Chuuya, le contó que un pelinegro le mandaba miradas de muerte cada vez que está cerca y este dijo el nombre, bastante entretenido por lo que le contó. 

— Tsunayoshi-san~ — Cantando Dazai frotando su mejilla contra la suya y abrazándolo por la cintura. 

— Tch— Chasqueo la lengua mirando a otra parte. 

— Que malo que eres conmigo— Se quejó el castaño rojizo jugando con el obi en su estómago. 

— Cuando dije que no quería que me ignorara no me refería a eso. — Pensó suspirando.

— Dazai-san, estaba yendo a cenar— Dijo Tsuna soltándose del abrazo y giró para verle. 

El mafioso le sonrió feliz—Justo a tiempo—Tsuna inclino la cabeza confundido— Cenaremos fuera. 

— ¿Cenaremos? — Pregunto. 

**< ><><><> **

La mano de Dazai se colocó en su cintura, acercándolo mientras entran en el restaurante italiano bastante caro. Las personas se paran a mirarlos, algunos son disimulados pero no lo suficiente. El mafioso sonríe tarareando, Tsuna estuvo tentado a sacar la mano que acariciaba de arriba abajo su cadera. 

No puede, están en un lugar público. 

No es el restaurante lo que le pone nervioso, es la constante miradas de las mujeres. Es como la mirada de Akutagawa, quieren clavarle cuchillos y matarle por la cercanía que tienen. Suspiro tapándose mitad de cara, algo que está haciendo seguido gracias el uso de kimonos. 

— No le hagas caso— Le susurro Dazai al oído, Tsuna le golpeó el hombro. 

— Es tu culpa ¿Sabes? — Dijo entre dientes, no le gusta la atención hacia su persona, le tome nervioso y sus mejillas se calientan.

— Es divertido ver a un cielo como tu— Beso su mejilla, apartándose antes de que Tsuna se queje y pegue. La sonrisa burlona en sus labios no se fue. 

— Idiota...— Susurro avergonzado. 

Tras haber hablado con la recepcionista — La cual no paraba de sonrojarse y mirar a Dazai, Tsuna bufo— se dirigieron a una mesa cerca de las ventana, la vista al mar, mesa que está apartada de las demás. 

Tsuna se sentó con la elegancia que Kouyou le enseñó, miro la mesa antes dirigir su vista a la ventana. Dazai se apoyó en sus manos y le miró sonriendo. Ninguno dijo nada, es la primera vez que pasan tanto tiempo juntos. 

— Tsunayoshi-san— Llamo Dazai. 

— Solo Tsuna— Corto el castaño girando su cabeza, debajo de la mesa las piernas del mafioso tocaron las suyas.

— Entonces, Tsuna-kun — Enfatizo la palabra divertido — Sabes que la atracción del cielo es irremediable, ¿No?

Tsuna frunció el ceño, sabe todo sobre la atracción del cielo, esta es insoportable para un elemento sin cielo, al igual que el cielo sin sus elementos. Él mismo no tiene elementos, sabiendo que es un cielo activo y le puede hacer mal. 

Pero ¿Por qué Dazai está mencionando eso? ¿Es por eso que le trajo al restaurante? No sera que Dazai está sintiendo la atracción… ¿No? Sus poderes no son iguales que Vongola. No debe afectar. 

— ¿Que pasa con eso? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja, junto sus manos en su regazo — La atracción del cielo no debe afectarte. 

—Lo hace— Respondió sin mirarle, Tsuna se sorprendió— Hasta cierto punto, no lo sentimos como los elementos. 

— Pero, tu habilidad para anular poderes debería hacer que no te afecte— Dice el castaño curioso. 

— Sorprendente ¿No? — Sonrió sin mirarlo, Tsuna sintió el mensaje oculto en sus palabras, apretó sus labios en una línea — Gracias a mi poder ninguna habilidad puede afectarme. La atracción del cielo es diferente, no puedo anularla— Dijo con ironía.

— Entonces...— Vaciló el hermano del Décimo Vongola— ¿Está siendo afectado por… mi? 

— Sí— Soltó directamente sonriéndole. 

A Tsuna se le cortó el aliento, ¿Está atrayendo a Dazai con su llama? Sabe que su llama es potente, pero no sabía que la atracción sería tan fuerte. Ellos pueden parar si lo hacen ahora. 

— Podemos pararlo— Dijo Tsuna volviendo a respirar — No tienes que sufrir esto si no quieres Dazai-s-

— No— Negó el mafioso, le miró con su único ojo serio — No quiero pararlo. 

Ah.

Ya lo entiende. 

Dazai está siendo afectado por primera vez por un poder, uno que no puede anular aunque quiera. Sumándole que es por una persona con la que está casado, no solo quiere darle una oportunidad al matrimonio, sino que se ve genuinamente interesado y dispuesto.

Quizás Dazai no vio más allá de la mafia, pero, Tsuna puede enseñarle. 

Tsuna abrió la boca para hablar, pero se vio brutalmente interrumpido cuando el cristal de la ventana a su lado estalló en mil fragmentos. Escucho a Dazai maldecir, se tapó con la mangas del kimono. 

Por suerte no le dio ninguna bala y por el sonido puede saber que es una metralleta. Unos brazos le sujetaron, protegiéndolo del daño. La mesa donde se supone que comerían se volteo con un fuerte sonido, su cabeza quedó presionado contra un pecho y Tsuna reconoció las vendas de Dazai. 

— ¿Qué? —Fue su reacción tardía.

— Parece que tenemos compañía no deseada— Canto el mafioso sin saltar a Tsuna.— No te separes de mi, ¿Bien, Tsuna-kun? 


	6. Capitulo 6.

Su corazón amenaza con salir de su pecho en cualquier momento, el golpeteo constante es lo único que escucha en sus oídos, el sonido de la balas y las personas gritando llegaron poco a poco.

Salió de su aturdimiento por un fuerte grito.

Las personas del restaurante escapan gritando, desesperadas por vivir, algunos se arrastran por el suelo lleno de vidrios. Los atacantes siguen disparando donde ellos están escondidos, son un grupo de personas encapuchadas, hablan por audífonos.

— Vienen cargados.— Dijo sonriendo Dazai, demasiado feliz mientras que les disparan por todas partes.

— Es no es gracioso Dazai-san.— Se quejo Tsuna contra su pecho, apretó el chaleco negro de este con fuerza.

El mafioso se rió.—Lo siento,lo siento Tsuna-kun. —Luego suspiro.—Terminemos esto rápido. — Dijo sacando un objeto redondo de su bolsillo, una granada.— ¿Me haces el honor, cariño?

Tsuna golpeó el pecho de Dazai, causando una sonrisa. Miro la granada que Dazai le ofrece activar, la mayoría de las personas ya salieron, los que quedan son sus atacantes. No quiere lastimar a civiles, contuvo el aliento sacando el anillo.

De un movimiento rápido el mafioso tiro la granada hacia atrás, se paró llevándolo al estilo nupcial y corrió hasta la ventana destruida, salto por ella en el momento que la granada explotó.

Tsuna escondió su rostro en el hueco del hombro de Dazai, pasando sus brazos por su cuello y esperando el aterrizaje. Fue una sorpresa que pararon suave a pesar de la altura que cayeron, su esposo no lo soltó mientras se daba vuelta a mirar el restaurante en llamas.

— Es una lástima.— Dijo haciendo puchero.— Era un restaurante muy bueno. — Las sirenas de los policías se acercan, miraron en esa dirección.— Es momento de irnos~

— Si.— Murmuro Tsuna, suspiro contra el hombro del castaño rojizo.

El remolino de emociones es constante en su pecho, no le gusta esta clase de cosas, su familia y amigos pueden vivir con esto. Tsuna no quiere estar en la mafia por esta y mil razones más. Solo quería vivir una vida tranquila, tener visita de su familia cada tanto, pero ahí está. Casado con un mafioso, vive con la Port Mafia y acaba de presenciar la explosión de un restaurante.

Un apretón suave en sus piernas le sacó de sus pensamientos, _miró_ hacia arriba donde se encontró con el único ojo de Dazai. Este le mira con rostro ilegible, acercó su cara al suyo, dejando un beso en su nariz para ver como Tsuna la arruga y se tapara con sus manos, avergonzado.

— ¡Dazai-san! — Chillo sonrojado, el nombrado solo rió.

Se subieron al auto justo cuando la policía llegó, nadie los vio irse.

**< ><><><>**

Al llegar a la Port Mafia, los dos fueron atacados por las preguntas de Kouyou y Chuuya mientras que a cierta distancia se encontraba Akutagawa. Se enteraron bastante rápido de lo que pasó.

— Dazai.— Gruñó Chuuya, el nombrado le miró sonriendo, sonrisa que hacer enojar al otro.—El jefe quiere verte.

Dazai suspiro dramático.— Bien, bien~ — Se giró para mirar al castaño, este se encuentra hablando tranquilamente con su maestra— Tsuna-kun.

— ¿Mnm-!!!

Dazai le dio vuelta para darle un beso y salir huyendo, ellos tres quedaron en silencio. La cara de Tsuna estalló en rojo junto a un ceño fruncido, escucho la risa no disimulada de sus compañeros.

— ¡Sensei, Chuuya! — Se quejo gritando, avergonzado y abochornado.

— No sabia que habían avanzado tanto.—Comentó divertida Kouyou arqueando una ceja, Tsuna bajo la cabeza y ocultó su cara en sus manos.

— Dazai-san siguen haciendo lo que quiere— Susurro.

Chuuya hizo una mueca antes de suspirar sonriendo— Es Dazai.

— Es verdad.

Los tres ignoraron la mirada de Akutagawa, la cual pasó de querer tirarle cuchillos con los ojos, ahora le deseaba la muerte.

**< ><><><>**

La cama es muy grande, demasiada para alguien de su tamaño y contextura. Las sabanas de seda son frías contra su piel.

Se puso a pensar en las personas que evita recordar, su mamá, su padrino, su hermano, sus amigos, toda su familia. No verlos por tres años completos va a costarle, Tsuna ama muchísimo a su gente querida, son una parte importante de su corazón. Sin ellos no sabe qué hacer, sin ellos no es nada.

Toco la venda en sus ojos, para él sus ojos no tienen nada de especial, pero su mamá y padrino dicen lo contrario. Pocas veces se quita esas vendas, no tiene permitido hacerlo y cuando lo hace debe estar solo.

Exhalo por la nariz, se relajo en la cama y trato de dormir. Sus pensamientos volaron, pensando en Dazai, no lo a visto desde que se fue a la oficina de Mori. Su intuición está inquieta cada vez que piensa en eso, por eso no puede dormir.

Se encontró a sí mismo preocupado por el mafioso.

Sabe que el moreno mató a más personas de las que puede contar, es mafia, no lo sería si no matara a las personas que se endeudan con ellos, que se meten en su territorio o con su gente. Estar en la mafia no solo implica matar, sino también tener sangre fría, no tener compasión e ignorar las súplicas.

Toda su familia está metida en la mafia, diablos, su hermano mayor es jefe de los Vongola ¡La familia que reina el bajo mundo!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio, sin hacer ruido, Tsuna le escucho gracias a que todo está en silencio. Se sentó en la cama, _vio_ a Dazai entrar cojeando ligeramente, su brazo derecho agarra su brazo izquierdo y la venda en sus ojos está manchada de sangre.

— ¡Dazai-san! — Gritó Tsuna saltando de la cama, Dazai parpadeo sorprendido, no esperando verlo despierto. Por primera vez la sangre es suya, la sangre en su ropa es de él.

Caminó hasta quedar frente del mafioso, ahueco sus mejilla _mirándolo_ con preocupación, Dazai trato de sonreír pero le salió más una mueca.

— No es nada.— Se excusó.— Mori estaba muy enojado y le dejo todo el trabajo de Elise-chan.

— _¿Elise-chan?_ — Se pregunto Tsuna frunciendo el ceño, ayudó a Dazai a sentarse en la cama, le vio suspirar.

El castaño corrió hasta el baño, saco el botiquín de primeros auxilios y regreso más rápido de lo que se fue. Apretando sus labios y en silencio desinfecto las heridas. Tiene hematomas, cortes y cicatrices viejas en su brazo izquierdo.

Es un milagro siquiera que le permita _ver_ las cicatrices en su brazo, pero no preguntara cómo las consiguió. No cruzara esa línea, los dos todavía consideran intensar este matrimonio y el pasado de cada uno sigue siendo privado.

Sintió sus ojos picar cada vez que pasa el algodón por la piel, _viendo_ que este no reacciona por el dolor.

— Tsuna-kun...— Llamó Dazai suave, es la primera vez que le escucha con ese tono— Está bien, no duele. Mori estaba enojado por exponerte de esa manera, ahora todos saben de ti.

— _No me importa que sepan de mí._ — Pensó el castaño envolviendo el brazo con vendas nuevas.— _Me preocupas tú_.

Dazai suspiro, sin saber que hacer, nunca fue bueno con los sentimiento y menos consolando a alguien. Puede ver con claridad la humedad en los vendajes del castaño, le acaricio la mejilla con su mano sana, haciendo que Tsuna pare por un momento.

Suspiro entrecortado, quiere apoyarse en la mano pero al mismo tiempo se quiere mostrar más fuerte —Dejando de lado la humedad en sus vendas.— Tomó la mano suavemente, le dio un ligero apretón.

— Vamos a dormir.— Susurro, Dazai solo pudo asentir y cerra los ojos.

Fue el castaño quien abrió las cobijas, ordenó las almohadas mientras que el mafioso se fue a cambiar. Cuando Dazai regreso vio a Tsuna esperándolo en la cama, incluso con las vendas el castaño rojizo puede saber que Tsuna le _ve_. Una sensación que recorre su espalda, le hace activar sus sentidos.

Se recostó a su lado, es la primera vez que se acuestan al mismo tiempo, siendo consciente del otro. Dazai va en serio con las atracción del cielo, las llamas de Tsuna con cálidas y agradables. Quiere salir de la monotonía de la mafia.

Sintió como el castaño se acercó a su lado, pero no lo suficiente para tocarse, solo ahí, su presencia es suficiente para no pensar más. Tsuna se durmió rápido, debe a verlo esperado desde que se separaron. Giró su cabeza, presionó su frente contra el pelo del otro, aspirando el aroma a flores, vainilla y bosques. 


	7. Capitulo 7.

Tsuna siente que el tiempo se pasó en un parpadeo, pasar tiempo en la Port mafia fue una experiencia diferente. 

Sigue sin gustarle la mafia, porque sus amigos se manchan las manos y se sumergen en un mar de desencuentro, siempre mirando a la nada o bebiendo para olvidar el número de muertes en sus manos.

Sin embargo, sabiendo todo eso, Tsuna no los trato diferente. Se volvió más unidos a ellos, comparte silencios tranquilizantes con su sensei, bebidas a media noche con Chuuya e inesperadamente cenas silenciosas con Akutagawa y su hermana, Gin. 

Akutagawa al principio estaba reacio a estar en su presencia, pero con el pasar de los días y la determinación de Tsuna, lleno a mirarlo con diferentes ojos. Ya no tiene el resentimiento en sus ojos, el castaño se casó con su mentor y la única persona en la que busca aceptación. Sigue siendo 'El esposo de Dazai-san' pero de manera diferente, es algo difícil de explicar.

Las cosas con Dazai están bien, no se odian pero tampoco se aman con locura, si no, pueden convivir el uno con el otro. Se agradan, pueden hablar y bromear entre ellos. Chuuya le dice que hay tensión sexual entre ellos, cosa que hace que Tsuna se sonroje y queje, negándolo.

No es su culpa que a Dazai se le ocurra robarle besos y abrazados en todos lados ¡Hasta lo hizo frente a Mori-san! El jefe solo se rió, eso agravó su vergüenza.

Últimamente el castaño se ve enterrado en muchos papeles, si, papeleo. Su hermano le está enviando todo el papeleo a la Port Mafia, pensó que después de un año haciéndolo se acostumbrara. No lo hizo.

En todo el año que pasó en la mafia portuaria no se acostumbro al maldito papeleo, viene en montones y llegó a pensar que tiene más papeleo que Mori, siendo un jefe de la mafia. 

Suspiro mirando los papeles arriba del escritorio, jugó con la pluma en sus dedos aburrido. Ya pasaron dos horas desde que empezó a firmar, rechazar, aceptar, leer, releer, sellar y repetir ese proceso. 

Levantó su mirada de esos papeles y posó sus ojos en la pila larga de papeles a su lado, su intuición se activó. Dejó caer la pluma de golpe, se levantó y comenzó a mirar los papeles. 

Busco y busco los papeles que hacen activar su intuición. Paro por completo en unas hojas, no es mucho, máximo 5 hojas. Cosa rara de Vongola, tan poca información, y con más razón es importante.

— ¿Una familia desaparecida?— Se preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras lee, agarro el celular arriba de la mesa y marco un numero sabido de memoria. 

— || _Tsunayoshi_.|| — Se escuchó, la voz seria sin esforzarse. — || _Te tomaste tu tiempo para llamar._ || — Sonó enojado.

— Lo siento.— Se disculpó nervioso, su padrino esta enojado.— Pero Reborn, ¿Que pasa con esta información? No hay nada. 

Tsuna espero la respuesta de Reborn, agarro los papeles con una mano y salió de su oficina, oficina que le dio Mori cuando vio todos los papeles que tiene que firmar. 

— || _Era una familia en sus principio_. || — Suspiro enojado.— || Lo que significa poco y nada de información, se metieron con quien no deberían y desaparecieron. || —Tsuna escucho el sorbo de café.— || _Tenían mala fama entre las familias, dicen que se asociaban con laboratorios humanos y la esclavitud,pero, a pesar de eso tenían dinero._ || —Hizo una pausa tensa, el castaño frunció más el ceño.— || _Suficiente dinero para salvar sus asquerosos traseros, ninguna deuda y las prostitutas de llovían del cielo_ || 

— ¿Con quien se metieron? — Preguntó tenso el castaño, caminó por los pasillos de la Port Mafia. 

— ¡Tu...! ¡Desperdicio de vendas! 

Miro para delante, cruzándose con Chuuya y Dazai en una pelea unilateral. Pararon el verle, mejor dicho, verle hablar serio por el celular. Tsuna puso en dedo en sus labios, pidiendo silencio, estos asintieron y caminaron a su lado. 

— || _No sabemos, interrogamos a los sobrevivientes que encontramos medios muertos y no recuerdan nada, Daemon se metió en sus mentes; todo era blanco, ningún espacio mental ._ || — Chasqueo la lengua.— || _Pensamos que con usuarios de habilidad, todos residen en Yokohama._ || 

— Es probable que lo sean.— Respondió considerando lo que dijo Reborn.— Las nebbias pueden destruir una mente también, son dos posibilidades. — Tsuna sintió la constante mirada de los mafiosos en su espalda, fueron atraídos por el tema. 

— || _No era sorpresa que los elementos aprovecharán este tratado para hacer de la suyas_. || — Dijo Reborn con burla.— || _Era de esperarse, muchas famiglias están buscando a usuarios de habilidad._ || 

— Se reclutan entre ellos.— Murmuró entre dientes el castaño, miró de nuevo los papeles sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.— ¿Este tratado es bueno o no? — Se preguntó suspirando.— ¿Y Estraneo? 

Dazai y Chuuya reaccionaron el nombre, sus ojos se agudizaron. La reputación se Estraneo llega a hasta Japón, muchas familias le buscan para destruirlos y ellos desaparecieron. Dicen que están escondidos como ratas o otros que fueron ejecutados por una familia misteriosa, ahora surge la teoría de los usuarios de habilidad. 

— || _Desaparecidos_. || — Fue su respuesta corta.— || _Nono dice que no son ellos, su intuición está tranquila, la de tu hermano igual._ ||

— La mía no.— Dijo Tsuna mientras habla con Reborn trato de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que tiene, pero este se hace más doloroso a medida que siguen hablando. 

— || _Lo sabía_. || — Hablo Reborn con satisfacción y ¿Orgullo? Nunca se sabe con ese hombre, tampoco quiere preguntar. Es capaz de buscar a manera para torturarlo. — || _Sabes lo que significa._ || 

— Ellos están en Yokohama.— Afirmó Tsuna, se giró para mirar a su esposo, reconociendo los ojos oscuros y vacíos del primer día que se conocieron. Luego a Chuuya, quien esconde su vista bajo su sombrero. 

Le entrego los papeles a Dazai, este los y se puso a leer enseguida. Su cara neutral no cambio, asiento la cabeza mirándolo y entregándole los papeles al de sombrero elegante.

— || _Tsunayoshi_. || — Llamo Reborn. 

— ¿Que pasa? — Preguntó parando frente a la oficina de Mori.

— || _Es hora de que vayas buscando a tus guardianes._ ||— Tras eso colgó. 

— ...— Tsuna miro el celular en estado de shock.— ¡¿Que?! ¡Reborn! ¿Hola? ¡No me digas eso y después cuelgues! — Grito Tsuna al celular, sorprendido y exaltado. 

Dazai y Chuuya le miraron entretenidos, no muchas veces le ven ese estado alterado. Gracias al entrenamiento de Kouyou puedo mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero cuando se sorprende o asusta lo muestra a flor de piel. 

— ¿Paso algo, Tsuna-kun~? — Pregunto Dazai pasando sus brazos por los hombros del castaño y apoyando su cabeza arriba de la del otro. 

— N-Nada.— Negó nervioso y sin mirarlo, Dazai se rió en su oído.

— Oi.— Chasqueo Chuuya frunciendo el ceño.— Hay una tema más importante, dejen sus coqueteos. 

— ¡¿Coque-?! — Se interrumpió a su mismo, sus mejillas queman del rojo y tomó aire para tranquilizarse, Dazai siguió burlándose. —Cierto. —Les miro. 

Tsuna les mostró el contenido de los papeles, pero no eso no significa que les dejara ayudar o meterse, sigue siendo asunto de Vongola. Solo fue a la oficina de Mori para dar un aviso, en todo este año siendo jefe de CEDEF aprendió mucho sobre negocios.

— No.— Dijo Dazai cortando sus pensamientos. — Voy igual. 

Tsuna le miró con recelo, Dazai puede leerlo de la misma manera de Reborn. —Es asunto de Vongola.

Chuuya bufo.— Y estas en la Port Mafia, Tsuna. Si algo te pasa a ti nos veremos en problemas. 

— Acéptalo Tsuna-kun.— Dazai metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, sonriendo de medio lado.— No sales sin un guardaespaldas. 

El castaño suspiro.—Bien. —Acepto girando hacia la puerta. 

Toco un par de veces, Dazai se quedó tarareando una canción y Chuuya se apoyó contras la pared con un suspiro. 

— Adelante.— Dijo Mori. 

Tsuna entró tapándose la cara con la manga de su kimono, Mori le sonríe desde su escritorio. Sonrisa que hasta el momento no le gusta, probablemente nunca lo hará, sus ojos traicionan sus intenciones. Tsuna es experto leyendo los ojos de los demás, Mori oculta muchas cosas.

— ¿Que puedo hacer por ti, Tsunayoshi-kun? — Pregunto sonriendo e inclinando su cabeza. 

— Saldré.— Informó juntando sus manos delante de la mitad de su cara. — Tengo unos asuntos que resolver fuera. 

Mori abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque no lo demuestre se no ve contento. El castaño le paro con la mano y lineo una sonrisa. La niña rubia que está tirada en el suelo dibujando con crayones levantó su mirada, sonriendo feliz.

— No se preocupe Mori-san.— Volvió a poner sus manos juntas, Mori solo miro los vendajes en su cara.— Dazai-san y Chuuya me acompañaran, no tomará mucho tiempo. 

— ...— Hizo una pausa sin dejar de sonreír, la tensión en la habitación creció.— ¿Que este "asunto" que tienes que atender, Tsunayoshi-kun? 

— Asunto de Vongola.— Respondió, no le gusta el ambiente en la oficina. Mori quiere sacarle información poniéndolo bajo presión, su sed de sangre no se compara a la de Reborn. El mejor hitman del mundo.— El tratado no abarca esto Mori-san, problemas de Vongola son de Vongola, al igual que la Port Mafia. No quiere cruzar esa delgada línea ¿No? 

Mori le sonrió más brillante, la tensión desapareció pero Tsuna no se confió. El castaño siente su cuerpo tenso, agradece a Kouyou por el entrenamiento, aunque no lo demostró.

— No tarden mucho Tsunayoshi-kun, necesito a Dazai-kun para otra misión.— Contestó, la niña rubia ahora se encuentra a su lado. 

— Hai, Mori-san.— Le sonrió dándose vuelta. 

Al salir vio a dúo de mafiosos, Dazai le mira apretando sus labios en una línea y Chuuya sus dientes. Oh, la sed de sangre se sintió hasta afuera.

— ¿Lo sintieron? — Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, su cuerpo se relajo cerca de ellos. — Lo siento, no quise asustarlos. 

— Eso fue peligroso Tsuna.— Dijo Chuuya chasqueando la lengua. 

— Estoy bien.— Se quejo Tsuna con un puchero. 

— Ese no es el punto.— Bufo el pelinaranja.

Dazai suspiro antes de sonreír, Tsuna no es un Vongola sin tener ese toque de ir contra el peligro.


	8. Capitulo 8.

El auto arranco, Tsuna miro por el camino, Chuuya conduce el auto —Ya que es suyo—. Y Dazai está leyendo nuevamente los papeles en el asiento trasero. No es un silencio incomodo, han pasado el tiempo suficiente juntos para agradarse —Tolerarse en el caso de los mafiosos. 

Tsuna tiene su mente girando en lo que le dijo Reborn; Buscar guardianes. Entrena con sus llamas, lo hace muchas veces —en nadie presente.— Sus llamas son muy importantes, y hay ocasiones donde siente un tironeo en ellas. 

Sus llamas reaccionan en presencia de 4 personas. Su esposo, Dazai, ya que ellos pasaron la etapa de atracción y sigue armonizado, cosa que no le explica al mafioso en cuestión. Su sensei, quien se ve confundido cuando siente la necesidad de estar su lado sin razón alguna. Chuuya y Akutagawa, es el mismo caso que Kouyou. 

\- Con el edificio abandonado a las afueras de Yokohama ¿Eh? - Dijo Dazai después de un tiempo, al castaño le agarro un tic en el ojo al ver que hizo aviones de papel con los informes. 

\- El mejor y más obvio de los escondites. Suspiro Tsuna, su intuición se lo confirma. - No fueron una familia muy grande, fueron recién comenzando. 

\- El problema es su desaparición. Dijo Chuuya tomando una curva. - O supuesta desaparición. 

\- Están escapando.— Comento Tsuna sacando su celular, miro el nuevo mensaje. - ¿Oh? 

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tsuna-kun? - Pregunto Dazai pasando de golpe medio cuerpo hacia delante, Chuuya perdió el control del auto por eso. 

\- ¡Tu ...! ¡Idiota! - Grito el pelinaranja enojado. 

\- ¡Dazai-san! - Grito Tsuna asustado por el movimiento de auto.

Dazai siguió sonriendo mientras se pasa adelante, Chuuya grita tratando de mantener el control, Tsuna nervioso. El mafioso levanto el cuerpo del castaño —De alguna manera.— se sentó y coloco a Tsuna en su regazo. 

\- ¡Dazai-san! - Chillo el castaño avergonzado, apretó sus manos en el traje de Dazai cuando Chuuya esquiva los autos alrededor. 

\- ¡Bastardo! - Le grito Chuuya al director de una camioneta que le grito, Tsuna tiene una gota en la tierra y Dazai ... Dazai sigue sonriendo. - Tch. - Chasqueo la lengua, es un milagro que haya estabilizado el auto. 

\- ¿Qué dijo el mensaje, Tsuna-kun? —Pregunto divertido el castaño rojizo, Tsuna reacciono y levanto su celular. 

\- La información, Vongola descubrió que es falsa.— Frunció el ceño, Reborn debe estar enojado y disparando a quien se le cruce. - Si bien es cierto que desaparecieron, no fue porque se metió con quien no hayan sufrido.

\- ¿Oh? - Dijo interesado Dazai.— Ahora tiene sentido. 

\- ¿Qué quiere decir Dazai-san? - Pregunto Tsuna confundido alzando una ceja.

\- Esa familia desapareció de Italia, no tienen deudas y no se metieron con nadie.— Explico, Tsuna asintió sabiendo eso.— Significa una cosa; Están escondiendo algo. Una droga nueva o algo, cosa que es lo suficientemente importante para que hagan su propia desaparición de la mafia. 

\- Están en Yokohama para hacer la entrega. Siguió Chuuya sin apartar la vista del camino. Su propia desaparición fue ingeniosa, capas de engañar a los Vongola. 

\- Pero no lo suficiente buena. Dijo Tsuna mirando el mensaje. Unos de los guardianes del Décimo entro a la mente de uno de los supervivientes, rompió el bloqueo.

\- Entrar en la mente, ¿Eh? - Dice Dazai sonriendo, le vio interesado.— Los Vongola son peligrosos. 

\- Reinan el bajo mundo, Dazai-san.— Tsuna le miro al único ojo, este brillo en algo que no pudo descifrar. 

\- Es verdad ~ 

La mano del castaño rojizo que esta en su cintura comenzó a subir y bajar, un escalofríos subió por la espalda de Tsuna, el miro frunciendo el ceño y el sonrojado. Saco la mano de su cintura, que rápidamente volvió el mismo lugar. 

Estuvieron así todo el camino. Chuuya los ignoro deliberadamente. 

**< > <> <> <>**

Los dos mafiosos parpadearon, miraron a Tsuna como si tuviera dos cabezas ¿Qué acaba de pedirles? El castaño suspiro. 

\- Dije.— Comenzó lento.— Dejen sus armas en el auto. 

\- Oi, Tsuna no ... - Hablo Chuuya levantando una mano. 

\- No venimos a inicia una pelea.— El castaño se cruzo en brazos.— Solo es para advertirles. 

\- Tsuna-kun, uno se ve más amenazante con un arma.— Dijo Dazai tocando el arma en su cintura, el saco en su hombro se movió para atrás y dejo ver el revólver.

Su esposo negó.— Dejaran sus armas. 

Los dos obedecieron a regañadientes, Tsuna no les dijo que siente su intuición activa. Significa problemas, en este caso un problema necesario. Su intuición le dice que esto tiene que pasar para que cambie algo. Tsuna sabe que este problema es incluso más grande que lo que podría ser necesario. 

Los tres caminaron hacia el edificio abandonado, el hermano del décimo delante de ellos. Los mafiosos miran a sus costados con cautela, años de estar en la mafia saben no confiar en el silencio. 

\- Como la calma antes de la tormenta. Pensó Tsuna, vacilando un poco abrió la puerta. 

La puerta se cayo una vez abierta, todo esta oscuro, el olor a moho, sangre y basura les llego. El castaño arrugo su nariz al igual que Chuuya, Dazai consideró su rostro neutral. Busco a ciegas el interruptor, lo que detectó y cuando la luz se aprendió solo vio cuartos tirados en el piso antes de sentir un tirón en todo su cuerpo.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, su intuición explotó en su mente cuando su cuerpo se elevó a gran velocidad hacia arriba. 

\- ¡Tsuna-kun! - Grito Dazai mirando hacia arriba, al agujero en el techo donde desapareció rápidamente. 

\- ¡Tsuna! - Grito Chuuya sorprendido.— Tch, es una emboscada. 

\- No.— Los ojos vacíos de Dazai miraron a Chuuya, desde la llegada de Tsuna hay pocas veces donde ve esos ojos. —Solo fue un susto.

Los dos sintieron el apretón en sus pechos y cuerpo en el momento que Tsuna se fue.

** <> <> <> <>**

Tsuna agarro la red que lo lleva a quien sabe donde, chasqueando la lengua frunció el ceño, le duele la cabeza por su intuición. Esta subiendo muy rápido ¿Por qué su intuición le dice que se deje raptar? 

Su cuerpo golpea los bordes de los pisos y techos rotos, formando hematomas. Siente dos llamas rugir dentro suyo, lo sabia, esta armonizando. Se concentro para identificar las llamas —Incluso en un momento como este.— Tormenta y niebla. 

Niebla, Dazai. 

Tormenta, Chuuya. 

Uh-Uh, cuando terminen todo esto van a tener que hablar. 

La red que le envuelve paro de repente, está en cuatro y empujándolo fuerte hacia arriba. Tsuna cuyo en pie, sintiendo el viento pasar por su cabello y kimono. Esta en el ultimo piso del edificio abandonado, séptimo piso.

No vio nada

La azotea esta vacía ¿Acaba de caer en una trampa antes preparada? Cuando pretendió la luz vio vio cuerpos en el piso, lo que significa que mataron antes de que llegue, los compradores mataron a la familia italiana para que no descubran. Su intuición le hizo caer en una trampa, solo para un susto. 

¿Qué quiere cambiar con eso? Sus llamas ... sus llamas llamaron a Dazai y Chuuya justo cuando estaba en peligro. 

Esta trampa fue diseñada como una distracción, una muy buena. Esta supuesta familia desaparecida —Ahora, aniquilada.— la hizo pensando en los enemigos, para hacer que se pregunte viendo como uno de ellos es llevado de arrepentirse adelante de sus ojos. Hacer que el enemigo causa en la desesperación y jugar con su mente con palabras astutas. 

La trampa no llega a nada, solo esta el ultimo piso, y cuando han matado al enemigo se encargarían del que llego acá. 

Tsuna camino hasta la puerta de la azotea, rápidamente se arrepintió al ver un cuerpo mutilado. La sangre mancha el piso, escaleras y paredes. Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos se giro al costado, paso arriba del cuerpo sin tocarlo u oler el aroma putrefacto. 

Bajo las escaleras al sexto piso lo más rápido que pudo, su mente gira en torno el cuerpo y la sangre. Aguanto los mareos como pudo, apretó sus dedos contra la pared antes de cerrarla en un puño. 

\- Tranquilízate, tranquilízate.— Se hablo a si mismo entre dientes. 

Reborn siempre le dijo que tarde o temprano vería un cuerpo sin vida, es suerte que hasta los 16 no lo haya hecho. Sabiendo que su familia pertenece a la mafia. 

No quiere encontrarse se vuelta con otra persona muerta. 

Sin embargo, lo hizo. Por cada piso que bajaba uno o más cuerpos encontrados, si no fuera por su voluntad ya abría vomitado. Exhalo e Inhalo muchas veces para tranquilizarse, camino entre ellos como si no estuvieran bien. 

Hasta que un muerto en el cuarto piso le llamo la atención, en su mano tiene un frasco roto, manchado con sangre y liquido celeste transparente. 

Se agacho para tomarlo, saco de su kimono su pañuelo y lo metió dentro. Suspiro apartando su mirada del muerto, no pasa de los 20.

\- ¿Tsuna-kun? - La voz de Dazai se escucho detrás suyo, se giro para verle, quiso sonreír pero le salio una mueca. 

Su esposo miro sin expresión el cuerpo a sus pies, puede parecer que Tsuna le mato, pero Dazai sabe más que eso. La mueca en sus labios es suficiente para saber que Tsuna no puede matar, es alguien que aprecia la vida. 

Tsuna valora la vida. 

Camino quedando frente a frente, atrajo hacia su pecho, dejando que el castaño no vea más. Le temblando, las vendas en los ojos se humedecieron lo suficiente para que Dazai sienta su camisa mojada. Es la primera vez que Tsuna le devuelve el abrazo tan fuerte. 

Dazai se preocupa el apretón en su pecho relajarse ahora que tiene al castaño en sus brazos. Miro con su único ojo como el castaño esconde su rostro en su pecho, se separa lo suficiente para verlo correctamente. Levanto su mentón, las lagrimas bajan por sus suaves mejillas y aunque no puede verle los ojos sabe que están llenos de angustia, Tsuna es muy honesto. 

Ahueco sus mejillas, acercándolo a un beso suave, el cual el castaño no negó. Las manos de Tsuna que agarran su camisa se apretaron un momento antes de relajarse. Dazai besos sus labios, mejillas y ojos vendas, haciendo que en estos últimos Tsuna inhalada. 

\- Esta bien. Susurro juntando sus frente, Dazai saco sus lagrimas con sus pulgares. 

¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan suave? Este cielo ... realmente le cambio. 

\- Ya paso Tsuna-kun.— Dijo.— Puedes superar esto. 

\- H-Hai. - Se las arreglo para decir, inconscientemente busco los labios de su esposo, quien no se opuso. 

Al lanzar Los sacaron de la burbuja, apoyado en el corte esta Chuuya ocultando su rostro bajo su fedora y brazos cruzados. La cara de Tsuna estallo en color rojo mientras que Dazai clavaba dagas con su mirada al mafioso por interrumpir. Chasqueo la lengua murmurando algo entre dientes; "¿No ve que es una oportunidad única?" 

\- Muy romántico Dazai, un beso rodeado de cadáveres. - Se burlo Chuuya del castaño rojizo, a pesar de sus burlas se le puede ver relajado. 

El apretón en su pecho se fue cuando vio un Tsuna bien.


	9. Capitulo 9.

— Todos estaban muertos. 

— || _Me lo imaginaba. Lo que enviaste ya llego, Irie y Spanner están analizándolo. Es un tipo de droga complejo, peligroso me atrevo a decir._ || 

— ¿Irie y Spanner? — Pegunto confundido.— Ellos son mecánicos.

— || _Dame-Tsuna, ellos son genios. Van a descubrir que efecto tiene la droga siendo incluso mecánicos._ || — Dijo Reborn, Tsuna puede imaginarlo con León en la mano. 

Tsuna suspiro sentándose en su escritorio en la oficina, tiene una charla pendiente con las dos personas sentadas en los sillones. 

— Lo se.— Dijo mirando por la ventana. — ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaran? 

— || _No se sabe._ || — Dijo Reborn.— || _Lo mismo que tardaron en crearla, meses o años_ || 

— Es extraño. — Comento Tsuna.— ¿Por que el abuelo esta tan interesado en esta familia y esta droga? 

— || _Nono es mayor, pero su intuición funciona igual de bien de cuando era joven. Siente el peligro, leyó los informes y su intuición actuó. Sea lo que sea que esta droga hace, nos afecta._ || — Tsuna escucho al fondo disparos, los amigos de su hermano están peleando otra vez. — || _No sabemos quien la compro, puedo o no estar todavía en Yokohama. Sabes que hacer Dame-Tsuna_. || 

— Tendré cuidado, lo se. — Dijo sonriendo cálido, Reborn muestra su preocupación de formar ocultas. — Buscare tanta información sobre el cliente como pueda. 

— || _Cambiando de tema. Dame-Tsuna ¿Tienes candidatos a guardianes?_ || — Tsuna se atraganto con su propia saliva por la pregunta. || _Dame-Tsuna._ || — Un escalofríos le recorrió por la espalda.

— ¡Tengo! — Grito al teléfono, no quiere mirar a los mafioso porque sabe que se están burlando de él. — Tengo candidatos. 

— || _Cuando vuelva a llamar quiero saber los tienes a todos._ || — Finalizo la llamada, ¿Por que siente que esa llamada no sucederá en muchos tiempo? Tragándose la duda miro a su esposo y su compañero.

— Entonces Tsuna-kun, ¿Por que nos llamaste? — Pregunto Dazai sonriendo, es extraño verlo sin su saco en los hombros. 

— Bueno...Hay un tema del que quiero hablar.— Dijo bajándose de la mesa, se paro frente a la mesa ratona y entre los dos sillones ocupados.— Dazai-san. 

— ¿Mnm~?

— Sabes que la etapa de atracción ya paso, ¿Cierto? — Dazai asintió. — ¿Sabes que sigue después? — Dazai negó.—La armonizacion. 

Chuuya escupió el vino que estaba por beber, el único ojo de Dazai se abrió sorprendido. Saben sobre la atracción del cielo y la armonizacion, pero nunca de orden de estas.

— ¿Estamos...armonizando? — Pregunto sorprendido, no es fácil sorprender a Dazai. Tsuna lo considero un punto ganado. 

— Si.— Asintió con la cabeza, solo por hoy esta vestido con ropa occidental. 

— Y no es solo Dazai-san.— Miro a Chuuya, este parpadeo con sus bellos ojos celestes. 

— ¡¿Yo?! — Exclamo sorprendido. 

Volvió a asentir, se rasco el cuello haciendo una mueca.— De alguna manera mis llamas reconocen a Dazai-san como una niebla y a Chuuya como una tormenta, incluso sabiendo que sus habilidades no permiten la activación de la llama.

— Eso quiere decir que si no tuviéramos nuestras habilidades ¿Podríamos activar las llamas? Interesante. — Dijo Dazai con una sonrisa zorruna. 

— Si, todos tienen llamas, son difíciles de sacar. — Afirmo sentándose al lado de Chuuya, sabe que si se sienta al lado de su esposo este comenzara a toquetearlo. — Una situación de vida o muerte, si tienen las voluntad de vivir.

Lo tres se quedaron en silencio, pensando, y a medida que pasan los minutos Tsuna comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Los dos mafiosos pensaron en la armonizacion y como se han estado sintiendo recientemente alrededor de Tsuna.

— Pueden negarse. — Dijo rompiendo el silencio. 

— ¿Que? — Pregunto Chuuya frunciendo el ceño. 

— Digo, no tienen que hacer esto si no quieren, no los obligo. — Explico nervioso.— Podemos romper la armonizacion, dolerá pero se curaran. 

— Lo siento, Tsuna-kun. — Hablo Dazai sonriendo.— Pero no romperé la armonizacion, muchos consideran esto un milagro. Armonizar con un cielo, matarían por estar en mi posición. 

— El bastardo tiene razón.— Dice Chuuya sonriendo.— Poder armonizar es un milagro entre los mafiosos japoneses, los italianos tienen suerte. 

— ¿Uh? 

Dazai sonrió de lado.— La mafia de Italia y Japón son muy diferente, como el sol y la luna. Todo por los cielos, los italianos no caen en la oscuridad gracias a ellos, mientras que nosotros somos metidos en las profundidades del abismo. 

Tsuna guardo silencio, su esposo tiene razón. La mafia italiana no es tan oscura y llena de sangre,no todos los días ocurre en asesinato, los civiles no son metidos en todo esto. Japón, al contrario, es lo opuesto. 

— Se puede decir que eres el único cielo que esta viviendo ahora en Japón.— Dijo Chuuya cruzándose tanto de piernas como de brazos. — Metido en la Port Mafia.— Quiso agregar.— No romperé la armonizacion. 

Tsuna sintió que su llama inquieta se relajo considerablemente, toco las vendas en sus ojos y exhalo por la nariz. Metió su otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco dos cajitas medianas, se sentó correctamente.

Le dio la color roja a Chuuya y la índigo a Dazai, estos miraron la caja antes de abrirlas. Dejando ver un par de anillos grandes. Una gema en el centro que brilla por si sola y lo demás plateado. 

— Entonces. — Hablo Tsuna con una sonrisa cálida. — Son oficialmente los guardianes del jefe CEDEF. 

Los mafiosos parpadearon, Dazai rió entre dientes y Chuuya bufo.—Y las sorpresas siguen ¿Eh?


	10. Capitulo 10.

Tsuna esta sorprendido, enojado y nervioso, una mala mezcla de emociones. Hoy es 19 de Junio, fecha que para muchos no es nada, un simple día como cualquiera. Nada diferente, nada especial. 

¡Pero para él no es así! 

Desde el evento del edificio abandonado su palpitaciones se aceleran de manera incontrolable cada vez que Dazai le roba besos, abraza y juega/burlarse de él. No tiene nada que ver con sus llamas —Quiere ignorar su recuerdo de a ver prendido sus llamas para confirmarlo, es vergonzoso.—, se siente nervioso y estuvo unos días ignorándolo. 

¡Ahora se arrepiente de hacerlo! 

19 de Junio; El cumpleaños de Dazai. 

Solo se entero porque se lo dijo su Sensei en la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy, y fue pura _casualidad_. 

Esta sorprendido por descubrir el significado de la fecha de hoy. 

Enojado consigo mismo por no saberlo antes y preparar algo. 

Y nervioso porque solo tiene dos horas antes de que su esposo regrese de su misión. 

No le gusta que Dazai tenga una misión en su cumpleaños, pero es solo un invitado importante en la Port Mafia, no tiene autoridad en este lugar. Así como Mori no puede meterse en asuntos de Vongola, los Vongola no pueden meterse en problemas de la mafia portuaria. 

— ¡Ah! ¡Akutagawa-kun! — Exclamo Tsuna corriendo hasta el chico. 

— Tsuna-san.— Saludo este tosiendo, le miro con sus ojos negros. 

— Necesito tu ayuda. — Le dijo sonriendo, le acaricio la cabeza y saco su mano antes de que Rashomon se la arranque, Akutagawa frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ayuda...? 

**< ><><><> **

— ¿Tsuna...? — Pregunto Chuuya con duda, esta colgando de un tirante del techo y colocando una pancarta. — ¿Que estas haciendo? 

— Pensé que era obvio. — Hablo cabeza abajo. 

— Lo se. — Bufo.— Me refiero, ¿Por que no me pediste ayuda? Sabes cual es mi poder. 

— Ah...— Soltó estúpidamente el castaño, cierto, control de la gravedad. — Sabes que es para Dazai-san ¿No? — Dijo pensando en el recelo que se tienen. 

— Estoy ayudando a mi cielo, no al bastardo de Dazai.— Dijo chasqueando la lengua, metió sus manos dentro de su bolsillo. — A parte, motivaste a todos corriendo por todas partes. 

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, Hirotsu, Gin, Kaji y Tachihara entraron. El hombre mayor, como desde la primera vez que le conocio, fumando. Gin silenciosa, Kaji sonriendo con sus limones en la mano y Tachihara frunciendo el ceño. 

— ¡Chicos...! — Exclamo sorprendido Tsuna, gracias a la sorpresa soltó la pancarta y cayo. — ¡Iiiee! 

Fue atrapado por Chuuya, quien negó con la cabeza. Tsuna soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando toco el suelo. Se acomodo el kimono e hizo como si nada paso, gracias Kouyou-sensei.

— ¿Me ayudaran? — Pregunto sonriendoles, Gin asintió con la cabeza. 

— Tch.— Chasqueo la legua Tachihara como respuesta. 

— Podre hacer comida con sabor a limón.— Dijo Kaji mostrando sus limones sin sacar su sonrisa, Tsuna tuvo una gota en la sien. 

— Hace tiempo que no celebramos un evento importante.— Respondió Hirotsu tomando una calada del cigarrillo. 

**< ><><><>**

El castaño corrió, sin importar que se vea mal. Corre por las calles de Yokohama, mirando cada tienda que en la que para. 

Busca por todos lados el regalo ideal.

Las personas le miran correr, bueno, no todos los días ves a un chico que no aparenta su edad correr desesperado, su respiración agitada, ojos vendados, kimono disparejo y a poco de soltarse. 

Tiene solo media hora, Dazai regresa en media hora y no tiene pensado nada. Es increíblemente difícil pensar en un regalo para el mafioso, esta en la nada misma. 

Corrió sin darse cuenta de que estaba por chocar a alguien y para cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde. Choco fuertemente contra el hombro de un chico más grande que él. 

— ¡Ita, ita, ita! — Se quejo el chico en el suelo, Tsuna se paro enseguida. — ¡Oye! ¿Que te pasa? ¡Fíjate por donde vas! 

— ¡Lo siento! — Se disculpo haciendo una reverencia, miro al chico vestido de detective. 

— Casi dañas mis herramientas de gran detective.— Dijo abrazando más su bolso. 

— ¿Detective? — Pregunto Tsuna inclinando su cabeza, el chico se levanto de un salto e invadio su espacio personal. 

— Detective no, ¡Gran detective! — Corrigió, Tsuna se fijo en sus ojos cerrados. — Pronto no habrá nadie que no sepa mi nombre. Soy Rampo Edogawa, el mejor detective del mundo. 

— Lo siento, pero tengo que...— Hablo Tsuna nervioso mirando el reloj de su celular, trato de girarse. 

— ¡Espera! — Paro Rampo con un grito, Tsuna salto en su lugar sorprendido pero no se movió.— Cuando presencies mi poder, me trataran con más respeto. — Dice sacando un par de anteojos de su traje. —Si dudas de mi, te lo mostrare. 

Tsuna no pudo evitarlo, se encontró curioso con lo que Rampo le quiere mostrar. Le miro interesado cuando el otro se quedo en silencio mirándolo, luego sonrió. 

— ¿Un cumpleaños? — Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír. 

— ¿Como lo...? — Pregunto el castaño sorprendido, Rampo rió. 

— No hay nada que no pueda deducir. — Dijo en modo de explicación. — Cerca de acá hay una florería, un ramo de flores es mejor. 

— ¿Quieres que regale un ramo de flores? — Pregunto Tsuna, inclino la cabeza, sintió sus llamas y intuición aceptar. — ¡Es genial! 

Tsuna salio corriendo, se paro en seco a mitad de camino y miro a Rampo. —¡Gracias, Rampo-san! 

— ¡Que sean azucenas, tulipanes, rosas y gladiolas! — Grito a cambio Rampo, regresando por su camino. 

Tsuna corrió hasta la florería que le dijo el detective, viendo las flores afuera y llenas de brillo. Justo cuando iba a entrar su celular sonó.

Chuuya. 

— || _¡Apúrate, Tsuna! ¡El bastardo llego!_ || 

El castaño no escucho más, entro a la tienda asustando a la mujer dentro. —Un ramo de Azucenas, rosas, tulipanes y...eh...¡Gladiolas! 

Una señora mayor soltó una risa. 

— El ramo que pidió ese joven era para ti ¿No? El detective — Pregunto sacando un gran ramo de flores. — Te vio mirar todas las tiendas, entro y pidió las miras flores que tu. Nos dijo que la guardáramos hasta que aparecieras.

— ¿Que? — Pregunto el castaño, sonrió a lo grande, no se dio cuenta de su efecto en las mujeres y en un parpadeo pago las flores. — Gracias Oba-san. 

Rampo choco con él apropósito. Si algún día se vuelven a encontrar definitivamente le agradecerá ¡Lo jura! 

**< ><><><**>

Bajo el auto lo más rápido que pudo, casi tirando el ramo de flores en sus manos y corrió hasta la entrada. En la entrada esta Akutagawa esperándolo con una torta en la mano,asintió cuando se acerco lo suficiente. 

— Te tomo mucho tiempo.— Dijo el pelinegro. — Dazai-san esta peleando con Chuuya en la puerta del salón, tenemos que entrar por detrás.

— Por lo menos llegue a tiempo Akutagawa-kun. — Respondió sonriendo, se acomodo el kimono y las vendas en sus ojos. 

Mientras caminan el castaño se tomo el tiempo para tranquilizarse, respiro hondo y se enderezo como le enseño Reborn/Kouyou. Entraron por la cocina, escuchando los gritos y golpes. 

Al llegar al salón Tsuna le envió un mensaje al su tormenta, se paro delante de la puerta. Todos los demás están detrás suyo, Gin y Kaji sosteniendo los confetis, Akutagawa la torta y los demás cerca. Incluso Mori, Kouyou y Elise están sentados en la mesa.

La puerta del salón se abrió después de que pararan los gritos. 

—¿Por que no me dejabas entrar? — Pregunto Dazai mirando enojado a Chuuya, este solo se burlo. 

El único ojo de Dazai miro adelante, siendo recibido por un ramo de flores en su cara y el grito de...

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dazai! 

El moreno quedo sorprendido en la entrada, parpadeo un par de veces hasta que la realización se mostró en el brillo de su ojo. Miro el ramo en sus manos, a los miembros de la Port Mafia y escondió su cara. 

— ¿Dazai-san? — Pregunto Tsuna tratando su encontrar su mirada. Una risa le sobresalto, el mafioso comenzó a reirse. 

— Lo rompiste Tsuna. — Dijo Chuuya. 

— ¡¿Que?! 

— Increíble.— Dijo Dazai entre risas. — Olvide de que era mi cumpleaños. 

La fiesta comenzó después de eso, la comida se fue, las bebidas fueron dejado para lo ultimo y ninguno hablo sobre sus misiones. Tsuna pudo divertirse con Kaji, Tachihara y Gin. Hablar con Akutagawa mientras que Chuuya se única cada tanto bebiendo vino. Su sensei se burlo de su capacidad de organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños —Sin que falte algo.—En solo dos horas. Tuvo una pequeña pero agradable charla con Mori y Elise. 

Por sobre todo, Dazai se le vio divertirse. Cada vez que nadie le ve sonrió, no fue de sus típicas sonrisa, otra más especial. Haciendo que el castaño sonría y se sienta contento, pero, el golpeteo en su pecho no paro. 

Por eso esta en el balcón, mirando el cielo estrellado. Apretando su mano en su pecho, el golpeteo no para, solo acelera cuando piensa en su esposo. La otra cara que mostró hoy, la que él mismo pudo sacar al organizar esta fiesta sorpresa. 

— Tsuna-kun~ — Llamo una voz cantarina, Tsuna se sonrojo por el tono. — ¿Tsuna-kun? — Pregunto Dazai una vez a su lado, el castaño se giro para ocultar su sonrojo. 

Dazai sonrió pasando su mano por la cintura de su pequeño marido, le acerco hasta poner su cabeza sobre la suya y tararear en lo bajo. Tsuna escondió la mitad de su cara con el kimono, sintió su pecho bombardear fuertemente y solo desea que su marido no lo note — Cosa que seguramente ya hizo.— 

— Cuéntame de tu familia Tsuna-kun. 

Tsuna parpadeo bajo sus vendas y levanto la cara, Dazai le sonríe. 

— ¿Mi familia? 

— Si. Tu mama, papa, hermano, amigos, cualquier cosa.— Explico enumerando con los dedos, su mano no salio de su cintura, solo subió y bajo por su curva. 

— Bueno...— Comenzó inseguro ignorando los latidos.— Mi mama es buena mujer, muchas veces inconsciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Los amigos de mi hermano prendían dinamita en el patio y ella pensaba que eran fuegos artificiales. 

Dazai le miro como si le creciera una segunda cabeza. —No puede a ver una persona así. 

— Créeme, digo la verdad.— Dijo el castaño riendo, Dazai volvió a sonreír.— Hizo lo que pudo para criarme mientras que mi papa se llevaba a mi hermano, se lo saco a los 5 años, yo apenas tenia días o meses quizás. — Suspiro con amargura.— Mi padrino dice que yo no debería llamarle papa, estuvo en mi vida unas 4, no 5 veces, contando como me arrastro de mi casa, y solo por horas. 

— Vaya, un padre ejemplar.— Se burlo, Tsuna se encogió de hombros. 

— Nunca me importo lo haga o deje de hacer, solo lamento que mi mama sufra y no conocer mejor a mi hermano.— Murmuro mirando el cielo.— Ieyasu, o Giotto en Italia, va hacer el décimo Vongola. Nos llevamos bien, me e reunido más veces con él que con mi papa. Tiene una vida agitada gracias a sus guardianes, que son la representación exacta de los elementos. Me entere que que hace poco algunos tuvieron hermanos menores. 

Dazai volvió a tararear con los ojos cerrados, uno signo de que esta escuchando.

— Si hay alguien que me conoce mejor que nadie, mejor que mi mama me atrevo a decir, ese es mi padrino.— Dijo Tsuna sonriendo cálido, el tono de respeto y admiración llamo la atención de Dazai que abrió los ojos, sumando que hay aprecio en sus palabras.— Él fue el primero en estar a mi lado cuando me caí, me visita no importa el día y la hora. Un hombre sádico que nadie sabe que esta pensando, sus acciones tienen mensajes ocultos. Fue un tiempo el tutor de mi hermano, pero lo dejo. No me quiso explicar porque. Adicto al expresso, comida italiana y torturar a sus alumnos. 

— Suena como alguien interesante, ¿Cual es su nombre? — Pregunto Dazai interesado. 

— Solo no te sorprendas tanto ¿Si? — Pidió Tsuna sonriendo nervioso, su esposo asintió. — Se llama Reborn. 

Su esposo se quedo en silencio, el castaño trato de mirar su cara y lo hizo, descubrió que el moreno quedo monótono. Mirándolo sin parpadear. 

— ¿El mejor sicario de mundo...? ¿El ex arcobaleno del sol? ¿Ese Reborn? 

— Si.

El moreno estallo en risas poso después, como si le contaran el mejor chisme del momento y lo disfrutara. Probablemente sea de esa manera, piensa Tsuna, es Dazai después de todo. Su marino no tiene la intuición de Vongola, pero, tiene una precisión para que todo salga como lo dijo. 

Pasaron buen rato hablando, donde Tsuna sintió su corazón calentarse de algo que no tiene explicación. De algo que le llevara tiempo averiguar que significa, solo espera que no tome muchos hacerlo. 

Lastima que pronto sabrá que hace la droga y para cuando lo sepa sea demasiado tarde. La droga hizo su efecto, esa batalla en especial termino, Reborn le informo, las cosas se fueron al diablo y Dazai tomo su decisión...

La cual Tsuna no quiere que cambie, no por él, ni por nadie. Su niebla necesita un camino libre, salir del bajo mundo y el jefe de CEDEF se lo dará, es hora de pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón. 


	11. Capitulo 11.

Su rostro impenetrable tapado con su fedora negro de cinta naranja fue lo primero que le hizo detenerse en seco, lo segundo su su aura poderosa e intimidante, luego su figura en traje negro sin arrugas. Lo que le sacó de su asombro fue la risa sádica que soltó el hombro, tomo su pistola y le apuntó.

— Tsunayoshi.— Dijo su voz hermosamente peligrosa, metió su mano izquierda en su pantalón. 

Todos los miembros de la Port Mafia se tensaron, esta sed de sangre es poderosa y no tienen que subestimar al hombre. Lo reconocen ¿Como no hacerlo? Tienen al mejor maldito hitman del mundo en el comedor mientras almuerzan. No ayuda que parezca conocer a Tsuna, quien casi se atraganta con su bebida.

— ¡Reborn! — Grito sonriendo brillante, se levantó de su asiento e ignorando el arma le abrazo. 

_¿Que?_ Se preguntaron todos. 

El sicario suspiro levantando un poco su sombrero y golpeando un poco el arma en la cabeza del castaño. Este solo rió, como si eso fuera normal. Dazai tiene la suerte de estar en una misión en este momento, no tiene que cruzarse con su considerado 'suegro'. 

— Oh, Reborn-san.— Saludo Mori levantándose de su silla, es una rara ocasión donde están todos para almorzar, bueno, no todos. La única no interesada en el invitado inesperado es Elise, quien está dibujando. — Lo sirvientes no me avisaron de su llegada. 

— No los deje, están en la entrada inconscientes.— Explico simple el hitman, sonriendo, los guardias y sirvientes no son nada para él. — Para ser jefe de la Port Mafia permites una seguridad muy débil. 

Mori solo sonrió. 

— ¿Por qué viniste Reborn? — Pregunto Tsuna separándose e inclinando su cabeza, pueden verse flores a su alrededor. — Se supone que el tratado no lo permite.

— Asuntos.— Dijo guardando su arma, León salto del sombrero al pelo de Tsuna,este le acaricio. 

— Vayamos a mi oficina, Reborn-san, Tsunayoshi-kun.— Dijo Mori en la entrada, Elise está a su lado sonriendo. 

**< ><><><>**

Reborn se sentó en el sillón individual, cruzado de piernas y una taza de café en su mano. Su postura es elegante, tiene un toque que lo vuelve un hombre sin igual. Peligroso, atrayente y perfecto, él cual tuvo muchas amantes, cabe decir que ninguna tuvo una segunda noche en su cama. 

— Nono se encuentra intrigado.— Dijo de forma casual.— ¿Por qué querría Mori, jefe de la Port Mafia, alargar los años de "salto de fe"? 

— _¿"Salto de fe"?_ — Se preguntó Tsuna, hasta que recordó la conversación que tuvo con su abuelo el día de su boda.— _Los años que Vongola no me puede ver._

— No solo alargarlo, sino que también por 4 años.— Siguió el hitman moviendo su tasa en círculos, su café se movió a la par. Tsuna sintió su mundo caer ¿Alargar su tiempo por 4 años más? ¿No ver a su familia por tantos años? Un solo año, y contando, fue insoportable. 

— En el futuro habrán problemas, tener a Vongola dando vueltas por acá será problemático.— Contesto Mori haciendo un movimiento de mano, restando importancia al asunto.— No queremos cruzar esa línea, ¿No, Tsunayoshi-kun? 

El castaño sintió la broma enfermiza en esas palabras, el jefe le está devolviendo sus propias palabras. Contuvo sus ganas de morderse el labio nervioso, asintió con la cabeza y levantó su taza en un movimiento elegante que le enseñó su sensei.

— Usted tiene razón Mori-san. — Tomo de su té.— Es una línea muy delgada, cruzarla sería peligroso. 

— Es bueno que nos entendamos.— Reborn alzó una ceja por el intercambio de palabras pero no dijo nada.

— Si Vongola acepta este acuerdo, también se les dará la libertad de pedir algo.— Explicó el jefe de la Port Mafia. 

— La decisión final la tomará el líder CEDEF. — Soltó Reborn con simpleza.— Nono Vongola te deja esto en tus manos Tsunayoshi. 

Un nudo se formo en su garganta, no sintió su intuición activarse, esta tranquila y eso le hace dudar. Una decisión importante está en juego, en sus manos. 

— Me tomaré mi tiempo para pensar la propuesta Mori-san.— Respondió dejando la taza de Té sobre la mesa ratona y se levantó, su padrino de levantar el mismo tiempo sonriendo. — Si nos permite, nos iremos. 

— _Addio_ , Mori.

— Adiós, Reborn-san.

**< ><><><>**

— ¿Alargar el _"Salto de Fe"_? ¿Que está planeando Mori? —Pregunto Tsuna inmediatamente cuando entraron en su oficina. —¿Dejas esta decisión a mi Reborn? ¿Por qué? 

— Hiper intuición.— Dijo como si fuera obvio.— Agradable relación que tienes con Mori. 

— Tuvimos nuestros roces.— Hizo una mueca.— No cambies de tema Reborn, estoy hablando enserio. 

— ¿Quien dijo que yo no? — Chasqueo la lengua.— Nono siente que esta decisión es importante, por eso te la deja a ti. Lo que Mori debe estar planeando no es asunto de Vongola, sólo tienes que controlar que el tratado no se rompa. 

— Reborn. — Se quejó frunciendo el ceño.—Sabes a lo que me refiero, cuatro años sin verlos...

El hitman suspiro, caminó hasta quedar frente al castaño y con una mano toco las vendas. Tsuna se apoyó en su toque, cuatro años es mucho, extraña mucho a su mama. Vivir en la Port mafia no es malo, pero sigue siendo mafia. Un lugar lleno de sangre más que Vongola, su tormenta y niebla son constantemente ordenados para matar. 

Su esposo y su amigo están siendo llevados a un agujero negro. Por mucho que quieran ocultarlo, Tsuna puede verlo en sus ojos, sus acciones y palabras.

Reborn le saco las vendas de sus ojos.

— Abre los ojos Tsuna.— Ordenó el hitman. 

Tsuna los abrió, su padrino se quedó viéndolos mientras su mano no salió de su mejilla. Hace días que el castaño no se saca las vendas, pudo resolver el porqué de sus palpitaciones, sonrojo y nerviosismo hacia Dazai. No quiere verlo en sus ojos, está tan presente que es casi doloroso. Los ojos son la puerta del alma. 

— Tsuna, tu...— Hablo Reborn bufando.— Gane la apuesta con Bakamitsu. 

— ¿Que? — Pregunto parpadeando, sintió el rose de sus pestañas en sus mejillas.

— Te enamoraste de tu esposo. 

Las palabras le golpearon fuerte, su cara se calentó y sus ojos se abrieron en par. Su corazón amenazó por salirse de su pecho, sus piernas se sintieron débiles de repente. Reborn dijo las palabras que él trató de ignorar, la respuesta a sus sentimientos. 

— No lo niegues.— Negó el sicario. — Tus ojos lo dicen todo. 

Tsuna cerró su boca y miro hacia otro lado, cualquier cosa es más interesante que mirar a su padrino. Inhalo fuertemente cerrando los ojos y los volvió abrir, miro a Reborn.

— Cuatro años.— Cambió de tema, Reborn bufo antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones.— Contando el que pase, serian 5 años sin verlos. Puedo soportar la idea de quedarme en la Port mafia, casarme y controlar el tratado, incluso ser jefe CEDEF ¿Pero no verlos en absoluto? 

— Son solo 4 años.— Dijo el hitman encogiéndose en hombros.— Como sea, todavía no aceptaste. En el tratado no estas solo tu Tsuna,hay muchas cosas en juego, piénsalo con cuidado. — Dice con firmeza. 

— Lo se. — Apretó sus labios, no quiere romper el tratado por no aceptar o hacer un mal movimiento. — ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras? 

— Por desgracia no tengo tiempo para charlar con tu esposo o tu otro guardián.— Dijo Reborn sádico. Tsuna no quiere saber cómo se enteró de que Chuuya es su guardián, no preguntara.— Mi vuelo sabe en una hora.

**< ><><><> **

— Oh, Dazai-san okaeri. — Saludo Tsuna al hombre que entró a la habitación.

Este parece contento, este año hay veces en las que se ve le así — Ignorando su actitud infantil.—, solo pasa cuando Tsuna se deja convencer por su esposo, le deja abrazarlo o incluso no se queja por los besos robados, y esta vez es por juntarse con sus compañeros de copas, Oda Sakunosuke y Ango Sakaguchi. 

— ¿Por que esas heridas? — Preguntó de inmediato el castaño, él está acostado en la cama con papeles de CEDEF, incluso antes de dormir tiene que firmarlos. 

— Hoy hubo un tiroteo en una bodega.— Contesto feliz, Tsuna arqueo una ceja.— Tuve que ir al baño durante la pelea y caí en un agujero por la prisa. 

— Ten más cuidado Dazai-san.— Dijo regresando la vista a los papeles, Dazai se dio vuelta parpadeando antes de sonreír, ya que estaba cambiándose de para dormir. — Es peligroso hacer eso durante una pelea, puede salir más lastimado. 

— Está bien~ — Dijo con simpleza.— Hoy me encontré con Odasaku y Ango. 

— ¿Cómo están? — Pregunto Tsuna dejando los papeles en la mesa de luz, justo cuando Dazai se acostó. — Hace tiempo que no les veo. 

Encontrarse con los compañeros de copas de Dazai fue extraño, los dos trabajan para la Port Mafia. Ango es un oficial de inteligencia en la Por Mafia, sabe mucha información clasificada, muchos mafiosos quieren secuestrarlo para sacarle todo lo que sepa. Tsuna siempre sintió su intuición actuar a su alrededor, como si el de lentes escondiera algo — Asume que es por toda la información preciada que tiene, ya que con ella puede llevar a la ruina a Mori.— y Oda, también conocido como Odasaku, es un miembro del último escalón, está en lo bajo de la jerarquía de la mafia. Alguien quien se niega a matar, ese punto sirvió para que Tsuna le tenga un cierto nivel de respeto. 

Muchos dirían que alguien que no puede matar dentro de la mafia es peso muerto, se necesita muchas agallas decir eso y seguir en el bajo mundo. A Tsuna le agrada Odasaku. 

Ellos fueron unos de los pocos que no se sorprendieron de saber que están casado, sabiendo que solo tienen 18 años y llevan dos de matrimonio. 

— Odasaku manda sus saludos.— Dijo Dazai sonriendo y pasando un brazo por debajo de la almohada, para acercarlo a su pecho. — Y Ango dijo que me retes por lo de la bodega. 

Tsuna se dejó llevar por la voz serena y calmada de Dazai, escuchando de sus compañeros, del tiroteo. Básicamente su día. Hizo que se olvide solo por un rato de la decisión importante que tiene en sus manos, y a inquietud de que su intuición no le advierte nada.


	12. Capitulo 12.

La puerta abriéndose le sacó de su trabajo, levantó su _mirada_ a Chuuya, quien entra con aspecto cansado. Bajo su pluma, esperando a que su tormenta diga algo o le salude. Sin embargo, solo se sentó en el sillón individual, colocó las piernas sobre la mesa ratona y su vista se ocultó bajo su sombrero.

Tsuna tarareo en reconocimiento, obtuvo un 'Mnm' por lo bajo. El único sonido es la pluma contra el papel y la tinta recargada, sus llamas se balancearon al sentir que su tormenta se tranquilizo.

— Hoy vi a Oda Sakunosuke.— Hablo Chuuya.— Salía de la oficina de boss.

Una gota de tinta mancho el papel cuando Tsuna detuvo sus movimientos, levantó de nuevo su _mirada_ y se fijó en el pelinaranja.

— Eso es extraño.— Hablo el castaño.— ¿Por que Mori llamaría a un miembro...— Le costó la palabra.—...de bajo rango a su oficina? — Preguntó volviendo a firmar los papeles.— Hubo un ataque en el depósito de armas, Dazai-san fue a ver, ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver Chuuya?

— Probablemente.— Respondió subiendo un poco su fedora, lo suficiente para que deje ver un ojo. — El poder de ese tipo es ver 5-6 segundo en el futuro, sea cual sea su trabajo estará bien. No me importa, me preocupa ver que Boss esté planeando algo.— Se encogió de hombros.— Tu... — Señalo su cabeza.— ¿No se activó?

— No.— Negó con la cabeza, su intuición sigue tranquila.— Me inquieta que esté tan tranquila, por lo general me avisa de las cosas pequeñas, incluso si no tiene importancia.

— Ayer vino el mejor sicario del mundo.— Mencionó Chuuya como una ocurrencia tardía.— ¿Paso algo con Vongola? Akutagawa dijo que tuvieron una reunión.

— De hecho...— Tsuna quiere decirle a alguien, con Dazai no pudo ya que ayer se quedó dormido y cuando despertó hoy el moreno ya no estaba.

Su celular sonó de repente, la canción de suicidios que a Dazai le gusta se escuchó. Tsuna _miro_ el celular incrédulo mientras que Chuuya bufo, no está impresionado.

Tiene un mensaje de su esposo.

En el pudo ver una foto de un arma, Tsuna frunció el ceño ¿Por qué Dazai le manda la foto de un arma, es más, una vieja pistola Graugeist? Una antigua pistola europea...

Ya lo entiende.

A pasado demasiado tiempo con Reborn, lo suficiente para reconocer cualquier revólver que le muestren. El entrenamiento con el hitman abarca ese aspecto y muchos otros, no pregunten.

**Para: Dazai-san.**

_Una Graugeist, una antigua pistola europea. Como arma vieja, no tiene mucha fuerza y precisión en sus tiros. Puede servir para dar tiros de advertencia en un espacio reducido, no es usual que las personas la utilicen ahora._

_¿Paso algo Dazai-san?_

Tsuna término de enviar el mensaje mientras firma sus papeles ¿Utilizaron esa arma tan vieja para el ataque a la bodega? Esa pistola no tiene fuerza para hace disparos a larga distancia, tienes que estar cerca, y los guardias de la bodega deben haber tenido mejores armas para defenderse.

El atacante debe haber el robado las armas de la bodega.

— Chuuya, ¿Que tipos de armas tenía la bodega atacada? — Pregunto dejando su celular y cambiando los papeles.

— Calibre 9 mm.— Respondió, se le ve muy relajado.

Eso tiene más sentido, ciertamente. Los atacantes robaron las armas, no es muy común que alguien imprudente ataque a la Port Mafia. Por es no es sorprendente que no pongan muchos guardias, 3 o 4, bien entrenados.

La Graugeist debe ser un tipo de símbolo del enemigo, un arma vieja como esa no sirve en este mundo moderno. Dazai dijo que capturaron a un rehén del tiroteo de ayer.

Oh ¿El tiroteo fue una distracción? Los ataques ocurrieron casi al mismo tiempo y diferentes lugares ¿Serán los mismo enemigos? ¿O se enfrentan contra dos organizaciones?

— Estas pensando mucho.— Hablo Chuuya sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — Te preocupa que algo este pasando.

— Dazai-san me mando una foto de una Graugeist, un arma vieja que no tiene fuerza y precisión, una bodega importante de la Port Mafia fue atacada ayer casi al mismo tiempo del tiroteo donde estuvo Dazai-san. La bodega tienen armas calibre 9 mm, significa que la pistola europea es un símbolo del enemigo, ese tipo de armas solo sirve para advertir en espacios reducidos. — Explico dejando la pluma y apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla. — El tiroteo puede haber sido una distracción, puede que sea la misma organización o dos separadas. Pero...

— ¿Pero...? — Pregunto Chuuya sentándose correctamente sin bajar sus piernas de la mesa ratona, es increíble que Tsuna saque esa clase de deducción solo por una foto.

— ¿Cómo entraron a la bodega? — Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.— Esa bodega es una de las mejores, tiene una fuerte vigilancia, cámaras y códigos. Los códigos que solo lo conocen los sub-líderes y sus superiores.

— Hay un traidor.— Dijo frunciendo fuertemente el ceño. — Uno con las suficiente agallas para hacerlo.

El celular volvió a sonar, sacando un suspiro del castaño.

**De: Dazai-san.**

_Solo algo interesante._

_Gracias por la información Tsuna-kun~_

Tsuna estuvo tentado a preguntarle a su esposo, pero no lo hizo. Dejo el celular en la mesa, colocó otros papeles delante suyo.

— Mimic.— Dijo de la nada Chuuya, Tsuna arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Mimic? — Preguntó inclinando la cabeza.

— Lo escuche de la caballa, ayer capturó un rehén del tiroteo.— Se apoyó en su mano derecha.— Los torturaron para sacarle información pero se suicidó por una píldora que escondía detrás de su muela, solo lograron sacarle el nombre de la organización; Mimic.

— _Mimic_.— Pensó Tsuna, Chuuya es compañero de Dazai, no es sorprendente de que sepa esta información.

— ¿Qué harás? — Pregunto Chuuya.— Si quieres hacer algo a espaldas de Boss no te detendré, tampoco abriré la boca. Eres mi cielo, un puesto más alto que Boss.

Tsuna le sonrió cálido.—En este momento mis relación con Mori está tensa, le propuso un alargue de tiempo a " _Salto de fe_ " alegando que vendrían problemas futuros y que Vongola no sirve en sus piezas. Uso mis propias palabras en mi contra, las mismas que le dije en el asunto de la familia ' _desaparecida_ '.

— No me sorprende.— Bufo el de pelo naranja y bellos ojos, se cruzó en brazos.— Boss es ese tipo de persona, te controlará mientras juega con su mente.

— Lastima, conviví con nieblas. Las personas con llamas de la niebla pueden controlar tu mente, destruirlas si quieren. Hacerte pasar un invierno en vida si están aburridos. — Mencionó Tsuna riendo. — Sus trucos mentales no funcionan conmigo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo quiere alargarlo?

— Cuatro años más, Vongola está dejando esta decisión en mis manos. — Suspiro parándose, camino hasta la cafetera y se sirvió ese amargo líquido.— Todo esto es sospechoso, la insistencia de Mori con este acuerdo, que Odasaku fuera llamado personalmente para una misión, un enemigo del que no sabemos nada y sobre todo...que mi intuición no se active.

Tsuna dejó la taza sin tomar sobre la mesa, tomó el celular en su mano y marcó a su hermano. Acciones que causó que Chuuya sonriera bajo la sombra de su sombrero.

— || _¡Tsu-kun~!_ || — Gritó una voz, el castaño se alejó el celular de riendo nervioso. — || _¿Por que no me has llamado? Estaba preocupado, solo sabemos de ti por Reborn ¡Y es difícil sacarle algo sin que nos dispare!_ ||

— Lo siento, Nii-san.— Se disculpó con una gota en la sien. — Pero tengo algo que pedirte.

— || _Esto es inusual, ¿Está pasando algo?_ || — Pregunto Giotto, el tono en su voz es preocupado.

— No, me llamó la atención un informe sobre Mimic.— Tsuna sabe que su hermano captó la mentira, los dos tienen la intuición, sólo hablan entre líneas.— La información es poca y me preocupa, ¿Pueden buscar más e enviármela para mañana?

— || _Esta bien, no es problema. Le diré a Irie y Snapper que busquen sobre Mimic._ || — Aceptó su hermano con voz de jefe.

— Gracias, Nii-san. — Agradeció con sinceridad.

— || _¡Llámame más seguido~!_ || — Fue lo último que escuchó cuando la línea se cortó.

— Te has vuelto bueno en estos casos.— Comentó Chuuya burlándose.

Tsuna bufo.— Tengo que aprender algo de los entrenamiento, ¿No?


	13. Capitulo 13.

Dazai está dando vueltas, literalmente, vueltas por todo el cuarto. No para de murmurarse a sí mismo y Tsuna se está cansando de _verlo_. El castaño, como un cielo, tiene paciencia ilimitada. 

Pero ver a su esposo dar vueltas en el mismo lugar una y otra vez, le enoja. Estar enterrado todo el día en papeles no es bueno para su humor y salud, su queridísimo hermano está enviando las cuentas de las cosas que destruyen sus guardianes cada vez que pelean. 

¡Su papeleo su multiplicó! 

— Dazai. Para.— Dijo enfatizando la palabras cortante, ni siquiera uso el honorífico y eso es decir mucho.

El mafioso suspiro antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama, justo de su lado y en los pies. No tiene el saco en sus hombros, tampoco su chaleco, solo su camisa y pantalones negros. 

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Preguntó inseguro, dejó los papeles que tiene en mano y le miró. 

Estos días solo se han encontrado por las noches. Tsuna tiene papeleo y entrenamiento, mientras que Dazai está fuera con sus misiones. 

— El caso de hora es problemático.— Dice después de un silencio. — Esta organización-

— Puede deducir la mayor parte del problema.— Corto Tsuna levantando una mano, Dazai levantó una ceja.— La foto del arma, me llamó la atención. Ese tipo de revólver no se usan en esta era moderna, muy poca fuerza y alcance, significa que es un emblema. El tiroteo y el ataque a la bodega fueron extrañamente al mismo tiempo, una distracción, se robaron las armas calibre 9 mm y mataron a los guardias, las Graugeist son una desventaja para el enemigo incluso superando en número. Lo más extraño es cómo obtuvieron el código de seguridad, solo lo sabe los sub-líderes o superiores. 

— Solo con una foto, ¿Eh? — Dazai cerró los ojos sonriendo. — Pero es verdad todo lo que dijiste. 

— Mimic no pudo haber hecho esto solo.— Dice el castaño viendo como Dazai pone los pies arriba de la cama y le aplasta con ellos. 

— Ango está desaparecido.— Soltó Dazai, su vista se escondió bajo sus mechones rebeldes. 

— El oficinista de inteligencia de la Port Mafia.— Hizo una mueca, ahora tiene sentido, ellos se conocen antes incluso de que Tsuna se casará con Dazai. No es sorpresa que le afectará esta situación.

— Odasaku tiene la misión de encontrarlo.— Siguió el castaño rojizo. — Mimic es un gran problema, no se sabe nada de su organización o quien es el líder. Capturar a sus miembros tampoco es una opción, encontrarán la manera de suicidarse, solo perderemos el tiempo. 

Tsuna apretó sus labios, no le gusta ver a Dazai así. Es extraño, tan extraño como Reborn siendo amable o no disparándole a alguien. Su celular sonó, llenando el vació de la habitación, los dos miraron el objeto sobre la mesa de luz.

**De: Nii-san.**

_La información fue enviará Tsu-kun, no hay mucho de ellos. Sin embargo, es suficiente para aclarar tu dudas~_

Justo a tiempo.

Leyó el castaño, agarró la netbook en la mesa de luz y la prendió. Dazai se puso a su lado curioso, capaz tratando de olvidar por momento a Mimic. Pero poco sabía que la información se trata de ellos. 

Tsuna le paso la netbook a su esposo, dejando que este mirase por completo; él levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada. El mafioso se quedó en silencio, leyendo atentamente el contenido y luego le abrazó. 

El abrazo le tomó por sorpresa, siente la sonrisa de Dazai contra su hombro. 

— Ah, ¿Cuántas veces Tsuna-kun me a sorprendido hasta ahora? — Preguntó el mafioso a la nada, Tsuna sintió sonrojarse. — Nadie puede hacer eso. 

—Err...¿Gracias? — Se rió nervioso, su corazón está a mil por segundo y está seguro de que su esposo lo siente. — Suéltame Dazai. 

Dazai negó con la cabeza, abrazándolo más fuerte y para molestarlo aún más comenzó a besar su cuello. Un escalofrío pasó por su espina dorsal, apretó sus hombros sonrojándose.

— D-Dazai-san, basta.— Pidió el castaño tratando de alejarse. 

Su esposo lo hizo, pero puso su frente contra suya. Abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, algo portante. Puede saberlo a que le cuestan las palabras, trago y miró a su costado. Tsuna _vio_ el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, fue hay que lo entendió.

Sintió que su corazón salía del pecho por tantas palpitaciones, lamió sus labios nervioso. Apretó sus manos dejando los nudillos blancos. 

En un acto atrevido le ahuecó las cara antes de dejarle un casto beso en sus labios, Dazai le miró sorprendido. Tsuna sonrió, una sonrisa más brillante y cálida. 

— Esta bien.— Susurro riendo, Dazai beso su mejilla. — Tenemos tiempo. 

**< ><><><>**

— ¡¿Odasaku está en el hospital?! — Exclamó Tsuna preocupado, presionó más el celular contra su oreja. 

— || _Fue envenenado._ || — Su tono es plano, conteniendo el enojo.— || _No sabemos qué pasó, pero Ango no estaba hay. Él se infiltró en las tropas de Mimic como un espía por órdenes de Mori-san._ || 

— Explotar un edificio en pleno día.— Dijo apretando sus dientes. — Mimic no es muy discreto. 

— || _Pudimos hacerlo pasar por un accidente, la policía es problemática._ || — Mencionó.— || _Odasaku está dormido, lo encontré antes de que la droga le dañara. Lo salvamos pero no sabemos por cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente._ || — Explico.— || _¿Estas despierto, Odasaku?_ || — La pregunta no fue para él. — || _¿Cómo te sientes?_ || —Tsuna escuchó un suspiro. 

— || _Es como si sintiera todas la resacas juntas de los próximos 50 años._ || — El castaño respiro mejor al escuchar la voz de Odasaku. Hubo una pausa. — || _Vi a Ango donde me indicaste._ ||

— || _Entonces estaba donde sospechaba_. || — Dijo Dazai. 

— || _Si. Desapareció en la noche junto a soldados de negro._ || 

¿Soldados de negro? El castaño se preguntó.

— || _Debieron ser las fuerzas especiales de negro._ || — Comentó Dazai, puede imaginarlo sentado y balanceando su celular. 

Tsuna paró en seco, soldados de negro...soldados de negro...soldados de negro...Soldado de negro...La división sobrenatural del ministerio de Asuntos internos. Ango está metido con las tres organizaciones, pero, ¿Como? Puede que trabaje para Mori y se haya infiltrado tanto en el gobierno como en Mimic. O trabaja para Mimic y se metió tanto en la mafia como en el gobierno. No puede llegar a una conclusión sin que su intuición se active para ayudarle. 

Pero su intuición sigue sin decirle nada, está muy tranquila. Desde la visita de Reborn.

— Piensa con calma.— Se dijo, el papeleo le está cansando, mantener su mente en diferentes asuntos no es bueno. — Ango es un espía, entró en las tropas de Mimic y Port Mafia, eso significa que desde el principio trabajó para La división sobrenatural. Mori no puede haberse dejado engañar tan fácil, debe haberlo sabido desde el principio, y le ordenó entrar en Mimic. Una infiltración en otra infiltración. En serio, necesito un respiro, esta situación me esta dando dolor de cabeza. 

— || _¿-na-kun...? ¿Tsu-...? ¡Tsuna-kun!_ || — El grito exagerado le sacó de sus pensamientos. 

— ¡H-Hai! — Grito sorprendido, miro el celular y apretó el puente de su nariz. — Lo siento Dazai-san, estaba pensando. 

— || _Llegamos a la misma conclusión._ || — Afirmó su esposo.— || _Odasaku se acaba de ir._ || 

— No pude saludarlo.— Se quejo Tsuna inflando sus mejillas, salió de su oficina con destino a la cocina. — ¿Como te sientes con todo esto? ¿Triste? ¿Enojado? — Preguntó en un susurro el castaño. 

— || _...Quizás ambos._ || — Su voz es clara, pero inusualmente calmada. — || _Quien sabe, no me puedo permitir manejarme por mis emociones._ || 

— Está bien estar triste, enojado, frustrado, confundido. Esta situación no la esperabas Dazai-san, aguantar las cosas no te hará ningún bien.

— || _Lo se._ || — Se escuchó un suspiro, Tsuna sabe que Dazai está sonriendo. — || _Esta noche nos encontraremos con Ango en el bar._ ||

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

— || _Una corazonada_. ||


	14. Fin.

Todo tiene sentido. 

Las piezas caen. 

La estrategia fue muy buena, cayo en ella inevitablemente. Sus sentidos fueron bloqueados, sus pensamientos se llenaron de duda, las personas que él considera importante están pasaron una situación horrible y vida de niños inocentes se vio derramada. 

Se quedaron callados, no hay palabras para decir, tampoco acciones que ejecutar. Quieren escapar de la realidad que le golpeo en la cara, uno mira por la ventana sin ver nada en realidad, el otro esta sentado en la cama con la cabeza gacha. 

Las gotas de agua chocan contra la ventana, los rayos iluminaron el cuarto oscuro. El silencio siguió. 

Levanto la cabeza, sus ventas están húmedas, su cuerpo no tiene fuerzas y su mente sigue torturándolo.

— Es mi culpa... 

Dazai le miro, su expresión no se compara a lo que vio esta ahora. Si bien no hace una mueca, sus ojos dicen mucho. El cansancio, el enojo, la ira y, sobre todo, la tristeza. No tiene la venda que cubre su ojo derecho, tampoco su típico traje de mafioso. 

Él negó con la cabeza, no confía en su voz para negar lo que dijo. Ninguno de los dos puede salir de la culpa, pero, no quieren que el otro piense que llegaron a esa situación por su culpa. Como un circulo, Tsuna no quiere que Dazai piense que es su culpa, y Dazai no quiere que Tsuna se culpe. 

Todo paso demasiado rápido, solo bastaron unas horas para que todo se vaya al caiga en pesados. Fueron dos piezas valiosas en el juego de ajedrez de Mori.

Y...la muerte de Odasaku fue el resultado. 

Dazai se arrodillo frente al castaño, tomando sus manos y dándole un apretón suave. Sintió el nudo en la garganta, cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. 

— No, Tsuna-kun.— Negó levantando la cara del castaño. — Mori preparo esto demasiado bien. 

— L-La droga, la droga bloqueo mi intuición.— Dijo, sus labios tiemblan y frunció el ceño dolorosamente. — La misma droga que encontré, la que encontré en el edifico abandonado.

Esa droga fue el detonante para que Tsuna se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Hace una horas, cuando los niños que Odasaku fueron asesinados en una explosión, su hermano le llamo con los resultados de la droga. Advirtiéndole que tenga cuidado, diciendo que su propia intuición le dijo que esta pasando algo malo. 

Las piezas cayeron en sus manos, la jugada hecha gano y el castaño sintió el inevitable sentimiento de perdida. Dazai llego poco después a la oficina de Mori, llegando al mismo resultado que él. Tsuna estaba detrás de la puerta, la cual no estaba cerrada del todo. 

" _—Dazai-kun, aunque el jefe de una organización se encuentra en su sima, también es su esclavo. El jefe debe estar dispuesto a cometer atrocidades por el bien de la organización. — Mori levanto en sus manos un sobre, sobre que tanto Dazai como Tsuna reconocieron._

_— Ese sobre...— Hablo Dazai, en sus ojos se hallo la realización.— Ya veo, ahora lo comprendo. — El mafioso se dio media vuelta para marcharse, no tiene más que decir._

 _— ¿Adónde vas? — Pregunto Mori sin mirarle, Dazai se paro._

_— Con Odasaku. — Respondió su esposo, solo para que los guardias alcen sus armas._

_— Nuestra discusión no ha terminado, Dazai-kun._

_— Yo creo que si, Mori-san.— Dijo Tsuna, su voz se escucho muy suave, pero incluso así sonó en la oficina. Los dos mafiosos se giraron a verlo, ninguno demasiado sorprendidos. Los guardias bajaron las armas cuando Tsuna hizo un movimiento de mano. — Dazai-san tiene un lugar al que llegar, y nosotros tenemos que hablar. Algo muy importante del tratado, ¿No es cierto?_

_Dazai lineo una sonrosa ligera en sus labios, camino a la salida sin mirar o responder a Mori. Roso su mano con la de Tsuna, el rose que el castaño respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. La puerta se cerro detrás del mafioso._

_— Tsunayoshi-kun.— Saludo Mori juntando sus manos mientras cierra los ojos._

_— Solo a ti se te ocurriría un pal tan temerario y complejo, Mori-san. — Hablo Tsuna sin responder al saludo. — Ese sobre es muy valioso. — El castaño sitio el vació de su intuición.— Por muy poderosa que sea la Port Mafia, tienen el miedo constante de disgustar a la División Sobrenatural y perder la libertad. — Con cada palabras que dice, Tsuna se fue acercando al jefe de la Port Mafia. Tomo en sus manos el sobre negro sobre la mesa, lo abrió y miro el contenido sin expresión.— Por eso, a cambio de acabar con Mimic, negociaste la emisión de este permiso. La única manera de legal de dirigir una organización con poderes. — Tiro el permiso sobre la mesa abierto.— El permiso de negocios sobrenaturales._

_Tsuna suspiro, el peso en su corazón es grande. Camino hasta quedar frente a la gran ventana, sintiendo la mirada de Mori en su espalda. Su intuición esta bloqueada, no le puede decir si Dazai o Odasaku están bien._

_— Fuiste tu quien dejo que Mimic entrara al país ilegalmente, del mismo modo que dejaste entrar a la famiglia italiana, para incitar a la División Sobrenatural a tomar cartas sobre el asunto._

_— Si. Y gracias a eso tengo el permiso de Negocios Sobrenaturales. Prácticamente, el Gobierno retifica nuestras actividades ilegales.— Afirmo, Tsuna no quiere girar para mirarle la cara.— Y Oda-kun dará la vida para acabar con esos agresores problemáticos. Es una victima esplendida._

_—_ Mori le hablo a Mimic sobre los huérfanos que Odasaku cuidaba, para provocarlo. _— Pensó el castaño escondiendo su cara detrás de sus mangas. La cara de todos esos niños paso por su mente, apretó sus manos y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Mori. — Un plan estratégico muy bien pensado..._

_— Gracias, Tsunayoshi-kun._

_— Pero, no pensaste en Vongola, Mori-san. —Tsuna sonrió, traicionando sus niveles de enojo.—No solo hiciste este plan, involucrada con gente de Vongola y drogaste por cierto tiempo a un cielo, ignoraste el tratado. Esto es un gran problema, Mori-san, si Nono y el Décimo Vongola se enterasen ¿Que pensarían? Toda la mafia italiana estaría en tu contra._

_— No ignore a Vongola, Tsunayoshi-kun. Esperaba esto desde el principio.— Contesto Mori apoyándose en su puño.—Podemos hablar del tratado luego, me preguntaba ¿Involucre a 'gente de Vongola'?_

 _— Dazai Osamu, mi esposo, es un hecho desde que se caso conmigo que es parte de Vongola. — Declaro obvio, vio como la sonrisa de Mori se congelo.— Oda Sakunosuke...iba a ser próximamente el guardián de la lluvia del jefe CEDEF, mi guardián de la lluvia._ " 

Tsuna había sentido como si le arrancaran la piel, le desgarraran por dentro y fuera. Sus llamas estallaron a su alrededor, inquietas y rabiosas, le acababan de quitar a la fuerza a un guardián. La armonizacion ya estaba terminando, las llamas estaban en armonía y se las arrancaron de golpe. Dejando un enorme hueco, el cual probablemente nunca llene de vuelta. 

Una hora después llego Dazai, su mirada hueca y cansada, se quedaron frente a frente en silencio. Hasta que el mafioso se adelanto para abrazarlo, Tsuna recuerda la tensión en los brazos de su esposo, así como el fuerte abrazo. El cual el castaño se lo devolvió, sentía la mirada de Chuuya en su espada. Le estaba mirando desde la ventana, ya que sintió a su cielo triste. Les dejo solos, comprendiendo que es mejor de ese modo. 

Tsuna tomo aire, se saco las vendas de sus ojos pero no abrió los ojos. Las manos de Dazai se posaron en sus mejillas, siguió la linea de pestañas con su pulgar. Es la primera vez que el castaño se sacara voluntariamente las vendas delante de Dazai. 

— Hace un tiempo Mori-san nos propuso un acuerdo.— Conto Tsuna, tomo las manos de su esposo. — No avía podido decírtelo, surgió todo este tema de Mimic. 

— Entiendo.— Dijo Dazai, se sentó al lado de Tsuna, sin soltar su mano. En silencio los dos se recostaron.— ¿Que les propuso a Vongola?

— A largar ' _Salto de fe_ ', dijo que abría problemas en el futuro y no quería a Vongola dando vueltas por Yokohama. A cambio nosotros podemos pedir lo que queramos. 

— El tiempo que estarás sin ver a Vongola.— Susurro el castaño entendiendo. 

— Pero no aceptamos aun.— Humedeció sus labios.— Tras a verme drogado puedo presionarlo para que no solo acepte una condición nuestra. Si Vongola se llega a enterar de lo que me hizo, romperán el tratado y lo tomaran como carta de guerra. Tengo dos piezas a mi favor. 

Dazai cerro los ojos apretando la mano de su marido, un signo de que esta escuchando. Sabe a lo que quiere llegar, para poder cumplir con la promesa de Odasaku. Salir de la mafia no es facil, más siendo Dazai Osamu, un miembro importante. Las palabras de su amigo se repiten una y otra vez en su mente, estar del lado de los que protegen le hará bien ¿Eh?

— ¿Por cuanto tiempo lo quiere a largar...? 

— Eso no importa.— Negó Tsuna.— No importan los años, ningún tiempo podrá... — _Remplazar a Odasaku_ , quiso agregar. —Aceptare la propuesta, podr- 

Dazai se giro para darse un fuerte abrazo, Tsuna se encontró aprisionado fuertemente contra su esposo. Una mano fue a su espalda y la otra a su cintura, como si tuviese miedo de que desapareciera.

 _Podrás salir de la Port mafia_.

Las palabras no dichas pero bien entendidas. El abrazo de su esposo se volvió incluso más fuerte, Dazai quiere llevarlo con él. Muchas veces las palabras fueron innecesarias entre ellos, son cielo y niebla. No hay necesidad de ninguna, tienen entendimiento mutuo. 

— Sabes que no es posible.— Susurro el castaño devolviendo el aplastante abrazo. — Déjame hace esto Dazai-san, por favor. El mundo fuera de la Port mafia te asombrara, te lo aseguro. 

— Me gustaría imaginar que podemos salir. — Contesto Dazai escociendo su cara en el cabello de Tsuna.

Esta situación les cuesta, más de lo que pensaron, ya que son conscientes de los sentimientos del otro. 

— Soy feliz de solo pensar que me incluiste en tus planes Dazai-san.— Dijo con dificultad.— El tratado no me permite salir de las garras de Mori, por eso déjame liberarte a ti. 

Dazai tomo aire. 

— Esta noche sera la ultima.— El castaño escondió su cara en el pecho de su esposo. 

— Deja que me quede así un rato más.— Pidió Dazai, Tsuna solo pudo asentir.— Esta noche no te muevas de mi lado. — Susurro. 

¿Cuanto tiempo pasaron así? No les importa. Solo...Solo no quieren olvidar este momento. No sabe en cuantos años volverán a estar como en ese momento, quizás nunca. Tienen en cuenta que sera en muchos años. 

Tsuna salio de su ensoñación gracias a que su esposo se alejo, se levanto dejándolo en la cama. Pensó que Dazai se iría al baño o salir del cuarto, pero, lo tomo en sus brazos. El castaño no tiene la suficiente fuerza para quejarse, solo se dejo llevar. 

Dazai se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama, dejando a Tsuna en sus piernas frente a frente, esta vez le resto importancia al estado de su kimono. 

— ¿Puede abrir tus ojos para mi, Tsuna-kun? — Pregunto Dazai suave, toco nuevamente sus parpados. 

Tsuna no lo dudo, no iba hacerlo de todos modos. Ninguno de los dos confesara sus sentimientos, lo saben. Este en un acto de confianza, una confirmación silenciosa. Confirma que sus sentimientos son verdaderos pero no los dirán con palabras. 

— Si me muestras que hay debajo de las tuyas. —Susurro, toco con sus pequeñas manos las vendas en los brazos de Dazai. 

Dazai asintió, causando un asombro silencioso de que no rechazo el pedido. Porque al igual que Tsuna, Dazai quiere esconder algo debajo de las vendas. 

Entre abrió sus ojos, su esposo tomo una inhalación silenciosa, y luego los abrió por completo. 

Ahora todo tiene sentido, su marido es un cielo, uno en cuerpo y alma. Dazai contempla con adoración los ojos de Tsuna. Su marido, su cielo. Los ojos del castaño no es nada a lo que imagino, en ellos se puede ver al cielo mismo. 

Tonalidades azules, celeste, blancas, naranjas rojas en sus grandes ojos. Miras el cielo afuera y esas gemas, no hay diferencias. Como el cielo, las diferentes gamas y las nubes.

— Ya comprendo porque usas las vendas.— Admitió Dazai acariciando su mejilla, Tsuna sonrió suavemente. —Nadie tiene el derecho de verlos, ni siquiera yo debería. 

— Tu te lo ganaste.— Contrarresto Tsuna frunciendo el ceño. Dazai rió entre dientes por lo adorable que es su pequeño marido. 

Dazai estuvo a punto de sacarse las vendas, pero el castaño le paro. 

— No. — Dijo.— Pensándolo bien, quiere esperar. 

— ¿Por que? 

— Porque no quiere que sea en esta situación. — Admitió bajando su mirada.— Lo que hay debajo de tus vendas tiene miles de historias, mis ojos no son interesantes. 

Dazai bufo.—Tus ojos son lo más interesantemente precioso que he visto hasta el momento, Tsuna-kun. 

— Aun así...— Se quejo, ahora bajo la cabeza sonrojado. Su esposo se la levanto poniendo un dedo debajo de su barbilla. 

— Esta bien. — Acepto lineando una sonrisa suave. — Esto no es un adiós.

— Lo se.— Respondió Tsuna, sus bellos ojos se cristalizaron, Dazai lo atrajo a otro abrazo.— _Eso no quiere decir que te vaya a extrañar menos._ —Pensó, sintió besos mariposas recorrer su cuello, hombro y mejillas. —Dazai-san... 

— ¿Mnm? 

— Tienes que irte por la mañana, yo hablare con Mori y mi abuelo.— Realmente no quiere decir eso, pero, es mejor que Dazai se vaya antes de que hable con los jefes de la mafia. 

— Lo se. 

No se dijeron nada en toda la noche, llego un punto donde los dos se quedaron dormidos en esa posición, aunque por la noche cayeron de costado sin dejar de abrazarse. 

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna se despertó solo, sintió de inmediato el vació, pero al mirar la mesita de luz a su costado. Vio en ella vendas, no son las que él siempre utiliza para sus ojos, no, son las que usaba Dazai, y una caja del tamaño de su mano. 

Cuando salio del cuarto para hablar con su abuelo y Mori, se encontró con Chuuya. Quien acaricio su cabeza antes de ponerse en camino. 

Tsuna toco sus vendas _mirando_ por las ventana en el ascensor, y en la mano que alzo para hacer ese movimiento se puede ver un anillo, justo en su dedo anular. En su boda nunca tuvieron alianzas. 

El futuro va a ver muchos problemas, pero esta bien. Las cosas definitivamente cambiaran, tanto para bien como para mal. 

**Fin del prólogo.**


End file.
